For the Young
by REdArrowgirl
Summary: A collection of chapter long stories about Thorin, Fili, and Kili's life in the Blue Mountains when the princes were young kids. Uncle Thorin tries to be a dad (He's not very good) But he does try! Basically things tend to go wrong for the line of Durin!
1. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**So like the summary says this is the first of many stories to come about when Fili and Kili were kids in the Blue Mountains w/ Thorin. There will be Dis is most all of the chapters. IDK what life is like in the Blue Mountains but for this story there a settlement of both men and Dwarfs living on top of one of the mountains. **

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Fili is like eight and Kili is like four/five**

Young Kili rolled around restless in his bed. He could hear his elder brother's steady breathing from across the room. Kili was wide awake and completely bored. He twists and turned under the covers not wanting to fall back asleep. He sat up in his bed, took the covers off then stood up on his bed looking out his window. Snow had fallen while he was asleep and a thick layer of it covered the mountain side outside his home. Jumping on his bed a few times, he had to go out and play. He just had too!

He crawled off his bed and ran over to his brother's bed on the opposite side of the room. Pulling himself up he got on top of the bed. Fili opened his eyes yawning a bit.

"Fili! Fili! It snowed Fili!" Kili sang jumping up on the bed.  
"So?" The blond said rolling away from his brother. "Go back to sleep."

Kili crossed his arms, "But I want to play! It's a clear night and there's so much snow! Like so much! Please, Fili let's go play!" the younger of the two shook his brother.

"We'll play in the morning…sleep now," Fili pushed his brother away.

"Oh come on! Do you wanna build a snowman? I wanna build a snowman...or maybe a snowdwarf? Please! Oh please, please, please!"

Fili finally rolled over and faced his brothers his eyes wide, "is there really enough snow to build one?" Kili nodded his head faster than ever before. "Okay, but we only build a few…and maybe have a snow ball fight…no sledding though, we have to stay in the yard or Ma will be mad."

The two young dwarfs snuck out of their room tip toeing down the hall. The door which led to their mother's room was closed and they could hear her loud snoring. Yet the room where their uncle slept was wide open and not a sound was coming from it. They knew if their uncle caught them they would be dead. They crept to the front door, put on their boots and jackets and ran outside.

Like Kili had said it was a clear night with not a cloud in the sky. The snow was just up to under Fili's waist and it was thick, good for building snow-people. All the other homes in the village were dark, even the bigger ones that were up higher on the mountain were most of the men lived. No one walked the path by them; they were alone to play till their hearts were content. They started out with a snow ball fight. Fili won easily. They tackled each other rolling around in the snow laughing as quietly as they could. They stayed in the yard jumping around in the snow.

"Hey, how about we build a snowelf?" Fili asked his little brother who was burying his feet.

"Thorin says elves are stuuupid."

"I know. That's why we'll build one and put it right in front of the door. Then when Thorin goes to leave tomorrow he'll open the door and he'll think it's a real elf! It might chop it's head off!" Fili said already starting to roll the base for the snowelf. Kili nodded in agreement and the two began to build. Neither of them noticed the sky growing dark, nor the wind beginning to pick up speed.

It started snowing again in no time, so the boys took a break from building to try to catch the snow on their tongues. The wind grew even stronger and the snow came down harder. Still the younglings found it fun and went on pulling the next ball of snow on top of the base.

"We have to make it really tall!" Fili said starting on another ball. "Kili where are you? I can't see you behind all this snow coming down."

"I'm right here!" Kili yelled out right as the wind picked up and knocked them both to the ground.

"Maybe we should go inside!" Fili suggested standing back up. He was getting cold quickly. Shivers shook his whole body. The snow was so thick he couldn't see anything and the wind kept pushing him from behind. "We'll finish in the morning. Come on Kili let's get inside." Fili pushed through the snow that was quickly building up at his feet. He could barely make out Kili's small shape. He took his hand and turned towards the door. The wind once again knocked the two to the ground.

"Fili…I'm cold." Kili said teeth chattering.

"Me too," Fili reached up to the doors handle and gave it a pull. The door didn't move. He pulled on the handle harder but the door didn't budge. "It won't open."

"Maybe it's frozen."

"It's not frozen! It's just…wait did we unlock it before we went out?" Fili asked himself realizing the door locks from the inside and can only be opened from the inside while it's locked.

Kili shook his head, "I didn't unlock it." Kili began to shake even more. He was so cold and the snow had now come above his waist. He couldn't feel his toes anymore and his throat was starting to burn. "I'm cold Fili. Let's go inside."

"I'm trying," Fili grunted pushing on the door. The wind howled around them. Fili pushed even harder but deep down he knew the door wasn't going to open. The two were stuck between the wooden door and the half build snowelf they had just made, luckily blocking most of the harsh winds. Yet nothing was stopping the snow from the sky that was burying them. "Ma!" Fili yelled pounding on the door. He couldn't feel his fingers or his toes and Kili lips had turned purple. "MA! THORIN!" Fili yelled even louder hitting the door as hard as he could; he wasn't feeling the impact anyway.

Fili felt his brother lean on him, "I'm c-c-cold..," Kili hardly managed to say between shivers. His whole body was going numb, except his face that was literally burning like it was on fire. He wanted to go to sleep; in fact the burning feeling in his face was the only thing keeping him awake. He closed his eyes waiting to get warm.

Noticing this Fili shook him till his brother's eyes opened. "Just stay awake for a little longer. Ma and Thorin are c-coming..," Fili felt the cold getting to him. He too just wanted to lie down and sleep. Maybe he could just lie down and close his eyes. When he woke he knew he would have more energy to knock on the door and wake his mother and uncle. Yeah, his mind told him, just lie down and sleep for a little while. Nothing was wrong with that. He couldn't feel his body, just like when he slept. He turned to the door one more time and knocked. He turned to his brother who was already lying practically on him eyes closed. Fili shifted their weight, pushed up against the door and closed his eyes feeling the snow build on his head.

Thorin jolted awake. He looked around his dark room swearing someone had called his name. Feeling a little thirsty he got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. He had many nights like this, where he would wake up from a bad dream and not be able to fall back asleep. Instead of trying he sat down in his chair in front of the fire place a glass of water in his hand. He sat there staring angrily into the fire when he heard a faint knock at the door. Shrugging it off it thought it had to be the wind for it was howling loudly through the hills. He heard another sound coming from the door, like something was rubbing up against it. He glanced over at the door, it was still shut and locked, his and his sisters boots and jacket next to it. He turned back to the fire.

Spinning around he realized that Fili and Kili's boots were not there, nor were their jackets. He quickly ran to their room to see their bed were empty. A sudden realization of what that knocking was came over him. He ran to the door and swung it open with all of his might. His two nephews fell in cover in snow. Thorin bent over, they both were breathing.

"Dis!" he yelled. He picked up the two and laid them by the fire. He saw his sister run over to her boys. "They were outside, they must have gone out to play," Thorin told her. She laid a blanket on them both.

The night went on very slowly. Dis watched the two boys lay in the floor, their chests rising slowly up and down. She made sure it kept doing that every second. A little after dawn Fili's eyes slowly opened. "Ma?'' He called out weakly.

"I'm here, are you alight? Are you still cold? Do you need anything?"

"What do you think you were doing?" Thorin's voice boomed around the house.

Dis glared at her brother, "Not now."

Fili looked at his uncle. The look of disappointment on his face made him feel worse than the cold did, "we wanted to build a snowman."

"You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin barked and headed for the door.

Dis stood up, "where are you going?"

"Out." Thorin growled. "They will be completely fine once they warm up. I am not needed here." Thorin said no more and left.

Fili looked up at his mom, "he's mad."

"He's worried. Fili your uncle is…a very burdened dwarf I don't think he knows how to act right now, or at least how to feel. He'll be back. Just rest, like he said you will get fine once this fire warms you up."

Thorin returned that night after stomping around the village to find Kili and Fili helping their mother with the dishes from dinner. Both of them were feeling much better, like it didn't even happen. Thorin didn't look at them as he went into his room and went to bed.

**So that's the first chapter! And yes I did just watch Frozen, thus the snowman. I hope you liked it! Please review! There will be more to come if people want it. =) Have a great day! **


	2. The Black Sword

**Welcome back! And thanks for coming back! I hope to keep updating quickly, but no promises! I forgot the disclaimer last time so…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, places, names, or Middle Earth.**

Fili and Kili ran to their mother who was making the bed in her room. They both were jumping up and down talking so fast that she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"One at a time, slow down," she said to them.

Fili, being the oldest, spoke first, "Thorin left his lunch you made him. It was sitting on the table."

"He'll starve without it!" Kili added in.

"Can we bring it to him at the forge? Please! We will be extra careful and we will come right back." Fili smiled widely. "He won't touch anything either and we'll stay on the main roads! I'll keep good watch over Kili too! Please Ma, oh please!" Fili and Kili folded their little hands together and gave her their biggest puppy eyes.

Dis nodded, "okay, but only if you promise to do all those things you just said." Kili and Fili nodded. "Alright. Do you know where the forge is?"

Kili looked over to Fili and shrugged. Fili thought for a moment, "yeah. I know where it is! I know the way! Can we go now?"

"Yes, just hurry back and watch where you're walking. You are much tinier than the men of the village." She kissed their heads and watched as the two ran as fast as they could out of her room towards the door.

Like they had promised the two young dwarfs stayed on the main roads leading up the mountain. Fili held his uncle's lunch, which was in a simple sack, with one hand, and held Kili's hand in the other. They made their way up the road weaving between the mass number of dwarfs and men who towered over them. They turned down another road, then up another. It was taking quite a while to get there, much longer than they thought it would.

"Hey Fili, didn't we pass this place already?" Kili asked pointing at a house. "Are we lost?"

"No," Fili answered looking around. "This is a short cut!"

Kili knew when his brother was lying, "you don't know how to get to the forge do you?" Fili shook his head. "You lied to Ma! Fili you're going to be in sooooo much trouble."

"Shut up, I'll find it."

"What if we don't find it?"

"Find what?" a new voice rang out. A man stood over the two dwarfs looking down at them. He had messy black hair with pieces of mosses and grass sticking out of it. He wore ragged clothing like the poor wore, but he had on some large rings that screamed wealth. "Young dwarfs like your selves shouldn't be out here all alone, it's not safe." He knelt down to their level. "Where are you two trying to find?" He smiled widely.

Fili glanced over at Kili before speaking, "the forge, our uncle works there."

The man's smile seemed to grow even larger, "you don't say? The forge…I know where that is. I can take you there to see your uncle…yes I can most certainly do that."

"Thank you!" Kili cheered.

He smiled and stood back up, "it's this way. Follow closely now, we don't want something to happen to the two of ya' on the way there." He smiled a wicked smile.

The man, whose name they learned was Makin, lead them to the forge entrance. It was a stone building with two large archway entrances. "You two stay here. It's quite dangerous in there. I'll get your uncle and bring him out here for you. What's his name?" Makin asked rubbing his hands together.

"Thorin!" the two cheered at the same time.

"He has a black beard and long hair," Fili told him.

"And he looks grumpy!" Kili added. Makin smiled nodded to himself and walked in.

The heat was hotter than he had ever felt before. The noise of metal pounding on metal filled his ears. He searched around to see that most of the people in the forge were in fact dwarfs. Sweat rolled down his face. He couldn't stand it, how the dwarfs worked in the forge day in and day out was beyond Makin's comprehension. "Thorin? Is there a Thorin here?" He called out.

A strong looking dwarf that matched what the boys had said stepped forward. Makin smiled at him. "Thorin?" the would-be-king nodded. "Good," he slyly spoke. "Thorin your nephews are outside. They came looking for and got lost on the way here. I luckily found them before anything happened and brought them here."

"Thank you," Thorin said acting nice.

Makin eyed the weapons, "I also told them I would walk them back to their home. Now as you know the mountain side can be a dangerous place for young dwarfs like them, if I had some weapons I could better keep them safe from any harm."

"These are not for sale yet," Thorin scowled.

"No, I don't plan on buying them, I think it would be better if you gave them too me. Like I said anything could happen to those cute little ones. Anything, and trust me master dwarf if you don't give me those weapons, something _will _happen to them."

Thorin glared at the man wanting to kill him where he stood. He gripped a tight fist feeling a great anger building up inside him.

"Come now," Makin said acting natural. "They boys want to give you your lunch." He started the exit then turned to Thorin, "say something and I gut them." He pulled his coat to the side showing a dagger in his waist. Thorin, needed to protect his heirs, nodded and followed the man out the forge.

Kili and Fili jumped up when they saw their uncle. They smiled widely not noticing Makin stepping behind them close enough where his leg was touching their backs. "You left this at home!" Fili said handing Thorin the food. "We brought it here all by ourselves, well Makin helped!"

Thorin glared at the Makin who just a wide 'you know what to do' smile on his face. "Thank you boys. Now go back home. Now." Thorin ordered them keeping his eyes on Makin. The two nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk you back. Don't want anything to happen to ya'," Makin said and the brothers stopped. Thorin let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just going to have a quick word with your uncle and then we'll be on our way." Makin walked back into the forge with Thorin in the lead. Not having time to think out a plan Thorin grabbed two nearby swords he had made and a handful of arrows another dwarf made the day before. He put them into a sack and handed them to the black haired man. "Thank you for understanding," was all Makin said then he left the forge.

Thorin left the forge not far after Makin had left. He ordered the other dwarfs to tell no one he was going and that he would be back as soon as he could. Thorin put on his coat and ran through the village to his house. He opened the door to find Kili and Fili safely playing with some pebbles on the floor and his sister knitting in a chair. He sighed in relief. He quickly left the house without saying a word and headed down the mountain to here he knew Dwalin was currently working.

His old friend and comrade Dwalin had been working for an older man for a while now. A rock had falling and crashed through his roof and he was paying the dwarf good money to fix it. Yet as Thorin approached the house he was the Dwalin and the old man were out in the man's yard, where he had a carrot farm, standing over a plow.

"Dwalin!" Thorin boomed out. He went up the bald dwarf, "I need your help. A man came to the forge today and demanded weapons. He said if I didn't give them to him he would kill Fili and Kili."

"What!?" Dwalin asked shocked.

"Dwalin he knows where we live. He knows our names. I need to find him in case he…," Thorin did not finish the sentence. Dwalin nodded to his king.

"Sounds like the work of Makin," the old man Dwalin was working for said.  
Thorin turn to the human man, "you know him?"

"Oh yes," the old man said with a sad nod. "Not two moons ago he broke into my home. He threatened me saying he would kill me if I didn't give him some of the carrots I grow. When I refused he broke my plow and took them anyway. I was lucky to get out alive."

"Do you know where he is?" Thorin questioned. The man just looked at the ground not answering. "My family is in danger. Tell me where he is."

The old man sighed, "he stays at as large trading post at the base of the mount, right on the Dwarf road next to the Ascar River."

"Come, Dwalin," Thorin ordered.

"Wait," the old man stepped forward. "I don't want my employee to get hurt now so…I can't believe I'm doing this…come here." The dwarfs followed the old man into the house where he took a black sword off the wall. It's blade was a pure black metal, unlike anything Thorin had seen before. It glimmer in the sun light, there wasn't a single fault in the blade. A simple design yes, but Thorin was in awe at the beauty of the pure black blade.

"My ancestors fought in a great war you see, all the way in Mordor believe it or not. They fought against pure evil and when the war was done, my ancestors and a few men loyal to them came to settle in these mountains where they found these strange black rocks. Most of the people trade them or turned them into jewelry, but my ancestor turn it into this sword and it has been passed through the generations ever since. I gave it to my son, when he came of age, but sickness took him. I have no one to give it too. So I want you to have it."

"I cannot take it," Thorin said.

"Oh please," the old man said. "I know who you are. It is a sword worthy of a king and should be in the hands of one. Now, go kick Makin's ass."

The two made it down the mountain just as dusk was approaching. As the old man had said there was a large trading post town set up at the base of the mountain. It did not take the two long to find out that Makin was drinking in one of the buildings. It seemed as though he had wronged everyone in the trading town at least once already and everyone they asked about him only had ill words to say.

Thorin and Dwalin approached the pub where Makin had been seen last only to hear a loud fight going on. A chair crashed through a window shattering glass everywhere. Dwalin and Thorin ran inside to find Makin's body lying on the ground, three arrows sticking out of his chest. Two other men were standing over him saying something about how he attacked their sister. Thorin went over to the men when things calmed down and explained what had happened earlier that day, leaving out Kili and Fili. The two men, being kind and reasonable, gave Thorin the weapons from the forge back and gave Dwalin the old man's carrots.

The two made their way back up the mountain. Dwalin stopped at the old man's home but Thorin went right back home. He set the sack for the forge outside his door knowing that he would bring them back tomorrow. Dis was still sitting in her chair knitting, but his nephews were curled up on the other chair fast asleep. He clenched the black sword at his side. No one would ever threaten them and gave away with it again, never.

**Wow, that was long sorry. I just wanted to get a little history about where they are living , and bring in the black sword (which Thorin will be using to kick butt later) ** **yeah, now that he has a word there will be more action in later chapters. Please review to tell me what you think. Sorry if this chapter was boring! **


	3. The Fall

**Hey! Thanks for all the followers and favoriters! I really enjoy writing this and I'm glad there are people out there who enjoy reading it! I think I just used the wrong there but I don't care.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Nada, zip, nothing. **

"Fili, I'm bored! Let's go out and play!" Kili complained bored with his little rock toys. "There's nothing to do inside! I'm going to die of boredom!"

The blond haired dwarf crossed his arms, "Ma told us to stay inside while she went to the market. Until she gets back I'm in charge, so we stay inside." Fili said trying to sound a bit like Thorin. This was only the second time their mother had left the two of them alone and Fili wanted to prove he could handle it. She was only going to be gone for a little while longer, and Thorin was going to be at the forge all day, leaving them alone for longer than ever before. Fili felt as though it was some kind of test, and he was going to pass!

"But I'm bored! You stink at babysitting!"

"No, stink at being babysat!" Fili snapped back. The two laughed. "I know!" Fili ran over to Thorin's chair and climbed on top of it. He stood up on the seat and put his hands on his hips, "I am the great Thorin Oakenshield! Fear me!" He mocked as Kili laughed. "And this," he held his hand out to the chair, "is my massive kingdom of chairebor!" Kili kept on laughing. "None shall ever get in my way for am king and being king means that…I'm king!"

Kili stopped laughing and glared at his brother. "I will take your kingdom! For I am the evil…," Kili glanced around the room, "the evil rock monster from the west!" Fili covered his mouth laughing, but then stopped, he was the great Thorin and the great Thorin never laughed. "Fight me!"

"Gladly!" Fili yelled then climbed down off the chair. He ran at Kili and lightly pushed him over. Kili grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor as well. The two rolled on the floor making battle cries and pushing each other. "Surrender evil rock monster!" Fili ordered with a laugh pinning Kili to the floor.

"Never," Kili said between laughs.

"I'm going to sit on you until you do!" Fili laughed and sat down on Kili's tummy pinning him to the floor. Kili laughed trying to push his brother off of him.

"You're really heavy!" Kili knew he wouldn't be able to push him off. Fili would often win their little games by sitting on him and Kili was so tiny that he could move him. He grunted, not wanting to admit defeat and tried to think of a way to trick Fili off of him. Glancing around the room he tried to think, that's when he spotted a small chest on top of one of the support beams that connected the two sides of the slanted wall together.

"What's that?" Kili pointed at the chest.

Fili sat up off his brother, "it's a treasure chest! Maybe it has gold in it! Or something super secret that Ma and Thorin don't want us to know! We have to get it!"

"How do we get up there?" The chest was high in the air, wedged between the wooden horizontal beam and the ceiling. "It's too high!" Kili noted while jumping up and down.

The older brother looked around the room, "I got it! Kili help me move Thorin's chair." Kili and Fili got on the other side of their uncle's massive chair and began to push. They put their bodies into pushing the chair using all the strength to move it. Slowly the chair slid across the room. They kept pushing till the chair was a little close to being under the wooden plank. "Now get that box!" Fili order and Kili got it. "Wait here."

Fili took the box, which was almost as big as his brother and pushed it up on to the chair, and then he crawled up himself. He got Kili to climb on the chair and help with the box. The eldest climbed up the back of the chair and stood on it. Kili helped push the box up to where his brother was. Fili lifted the box up on the top of the chair. He centered the box and stepped on it.

Fili's little fingers barley just over the wooden beam. Standing on his tippy toes he hosted himself up on the beam. It was just wide enough for him to crawl across toward the mysterious chest. He reached out and grabbed it. Pulling at it the metal chest stayed stuck in between the wood.

"I can't get it," Fili said pulling on it till it finally gave way. The force knocked Fili off balance and he fell backwards.

Kili yelled for his brother as he watched him fall from the ceiling onto the hard floor with a loud thud. Running over to his older brother Kili saw that Fili's eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. "Fili!" Kili yelled shaking him. Still Fili laid face up on the floor unmoving. "Fili get up! Open your eyes! Fili! Fili? FILI!?" Kili saw blood coming from the back of his brother's head. His blond hair was quickly turning red. Panicking Kili screamed for his brother and then for help. His brother remained unchanged. "No, no, no," Kili hyperventilated. "Wait here," he said and ran to the door.

Kili headed right to the forge, running as fast as his little legs would take him. He had tears in his eyes and his heart was hurting. He ran up to the forge's entrance. "THORIN!" he screamed upon entering the building.

Thorin was by his side in seconds, "what is it Kili?" Thorin shook Kili's shoulder, who was in too much pain to even speak. He looked around for a moment, "where's Fili? Kili, where is your brother?"

Kili sniffed back a sob, "he fell."

Thorin let out a silent gasp, "where?"

"The house."

Thorin lifted Kili up into his arms and ran to the house. He busted through the door to see Fili, right where Kili had left him, lying on the floor with a tickle of blood running from his blood stained head. Thorin set Kili down and ran to his other nephew.

"Fili? Can you hear me? Fili, wake up," Thorin slid his hand under Fili's head. He felt the wound in the back of his skull, it's wasn't too deep. He hadn't lost too much blood; there was still time to save him. "Where is your mother?" Thorin yelled back to Kili as he carried the oldest to his bed. He took out some bandages room a drawer and wrapped it around Fili's head.

Before Kili could answer where their mother was Dis walked into the house. Instantly she knew something was wrong. Thorin called her into the room. She ran inside and closed the door leaving Kili alone in the living room. Kili couldn't take it anymore. He sat down and cried his eyes out.

It had been a little less than an hour since Fili had fallen when his eyes finally fluttered opened. His mother stoked his head with one hand and held his with the other. "Ki...Kili?" Fili faintly asked.

"He's just in the other room, don't move, you hit your head pretty hard," Dis comforted him.

"Ma," Fili said with a smile. He turned his head to see his uncle, "Thorin." He kept looking around the room. "Where's Da?"

Both Thorin and Dis let out a faint gasp. Dis gave Thorin a nod then sat down on the bed next to her son. She rubbed his cheek gently. Knowing that Dis wanted some alone time with her son Thorin stepped out of the room to see Kili sitting on the floor his head in his hands. Thorin walked over to him at sat down at his side.

"Is Fili okay?" Kili asked feeling the tears coming back.

Thorin shook his head, "he has awoken, but other than that I know nothing." Kili lowered his head and started to cry. "Kili look at me," Thorin said and Kili did what he was told. "Do not cry."

"But-but Fili…," he squeaked out with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Kili, crying will solve nothing," Thorin began. "It will not help Fili get any better nor does it help the situation. Kili you are a son of Durin, do you know that means? It means you are of royal blood. You could be king one day, and kings do not cry. It is a sign of weakness that we cannot afford. As an heir to Erebor you must be strong, which means you cannot cry for it is beneath you. Crying only shows weakness nothing more. Do you understand?"

Kili nodded whipping away the tears in his eyes. "Can I see Fili?" he asked softly trying his hardness not to cry even though it hurt so much he felt like he had too.

"I'll ask your mother," Thorin stood up and went back into the room. Dis was sitting at Fili's side stroking the bandage around his head. Fili was fast asleep. "How is he?"

"After you left his memory sorted itself out, but he still can't remember anything that happened after I left. My guess is he never will. Still, besides that I think he should be fine in a matter of days. The head injury was only minor and only forgetting a short period of time are both good signs," Dis told him. She noticed his raised eyebrow. "I've spending some time with Oin, Gloin and his wife. Oin has taught me a few things." She smiled at her brother. "Where's Kili? He shouldn't be alone right now; he should be with his brother. Thorin, could you go get him?"

**Well Thorin certainly doesn't win the parent of the year award. Fili ends up being fine of course, but he still doesn't remember the fall, like Dis said he would. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you feel like it. The next chapter will be a two parter. **

**P.S Fili and Kili's dad died in the battle for Moria alongside Thorin. **


	4. Soldiers in Blue

**Oops, I lied. This one isn't in two parts, the next one is. Sorry. Anyway…if people are still reading this here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. Yay! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

A tall man took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he had never actually had a full on conversation with a dwarf before. Of course he had seen plenty, for many lived in his village, but he never took the time to talk to one of them. He knocked again and the door slowly opened. He looked into the wooden house and saw no one. Remember that dwarfs were small he turned his vision downward to see a tiny little dwarf with a big smile on his face looking back at him. This dwarf was tiny; the man figured he had to be just a child. The man relaxed, he liked kids.

"Hello," the man said knelling down the little dwarf's level.

"Hi," the little dwarf child said. "My name's Kili."

"Nice to meet you Kili, is there a Thorin Oakenshield that lives here?" the man asked.

"Why?"

The man thought for a moment, "I need to speak with him."

"Why?"

"I have an urgent message for him," the man said finding the kid adorable.

"Why?"

The adorableness was quickly fading. "Because, the leader of the village needs me to tell him something important."

"Why?"

"Because," the man snapped back.

"Because why?" Kili asked again.

"Just because, now is he home or not?"

"Why?"

Before the man could throw a fit a female dwarf walked up behind Kili. She smiled at the man and told her son to go play in his room with his brother. The man once again asked to see Thorin. Dis called for him and Thorin came to the door. "What is it?" Thorin asked as his sister went back into her room.

The man bowed, "master dwarf I have an important message from Lycyn." Lycyn was the leader of the men in the village. He had a large house and made sure everything went smoothly within the village. He was a kind leader, not much of a king, but more of an adviser that the men in the village looked to in times of need. He was young for a leader, but fair. Thorin often considered him one of the few men he actually liked and maybe even trusted. Lycyn let the dwarfs live in the mountains after Erebor fell and treated Thorin with respect. He treated him as though he was still a king and let Thorin take care of dwarfs in the village. He was a kind ruler and Thorin respected him back.

"What is it?" Thorin questioned the man at his door.

"An orc pack has been spotted," he told him, Thorin let out a faint gasp. "They attacked a farmer's home not two mountains over three moons past. Only their youngest daughter lived. She was found at the trading post at the bottom of the mountain this morning. From what she described it is believed the pack is making their way here. They will be upon us by tomorrow. Lycyn is leading a team out to meet the orc pack before they make it here, in order to keep the fighting out of the village."

"To keep them safe," a new voice rang out. Behind the man at the door a new human walked up. It was Lycyn. He was wearing silver armor, not fit for a leader like him, but it was the best he could do. He had long blond and brown hair and gray eyes. He was young, only in his late twenties in human years. He thanked the messenger and waved him off.

"Come in," Thorin said to him.

"Thank you, but I have not the time. That orc pack will be here in a matter of days and I need to keep my people safe," Lycyn informed him. "Thorin," he knelt down so he was eye level with the dwarf. "I would not ask this of you if I did not think it was absolutely necessary. I know the tragedy and hardships your people have faced at the hands of orcs. You are welcome you refuse, I do not wish for there to be more suffering if it can be avoided. Still Thorin I must ask."

"Of course," Thorin said before Lycyn even had a chance to ask. "I will gather a small company of my best fighters as quick as possible."

Lycyn smiled, yet he did not seem happy. "Very well, to battle then. In three hours met us with your company at my homes' gates. We ride on from there to meet the orc pack." He nodded to Thorin stood back up and left.

Thorin closed the door and quickly went to his room gather up with battle supplies. He took his oakenshield in one hand, strapped some armor around his torso and sheathed the black sword at his waste. He took a deep breath thinking of who he would ask to fight. Flashbacks of Moria appeared in his mind, but he quickly pushed them away. This was not the Battle of Azanulbizar, his people would not fall.

"Thorin what is going on?" Dis was suddenly standing in his room with Kili and Fili behind her peeking out from her dress. She spotted his sword and shield. "What has happened?"

"An orc pack. Lycyn and I are leading a company out to fight them." Thorin told her.

"I shall come too," she told him. Dis was a strong fighter and deadly with a sword.

Thorin put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "stay here with Fili and Kili. Keep them safe in case we fail." Thorin gave her a nod then pushed past her towards the exit.

"Uncle!" Fili's little voice called out. Thorin turned to see the two boys running after him. "We don't want to stay. We want to fight with you. We can do it! We want to fight the orcs off with you, uncle."

"Like Pa did!" Kili added in.

Thorin felt a lump in his throat at the boy's words. "Fili, Kili," Thorin knelt down at out his hands on their shoulders. "One day when you are old enough you can, but for right now you are too young." Both of the brothers started to protest. "Now, that's enough of that. You are not going out to fight and that's final. You are too young and you will only be a burden to us. One day when you are older you may join the fight, but only when you are older. You are far too young and far too weak to be going on this journey. Stay here and watch over your mother."

Both Fili and Kili nodded. Fili turned away, all upset and pouty, and ran to his room. Kili stayed for a moment looking up at Thorin. "You won't die though right?" Kili asked him in a hushed voice. "I don't want you to die."

"I won't." Thorin gave Kili his best smile. Kili jumped up a little smiling as well and ran into his room to join his brother. Thorin signed heavily, gripped his shield tighter with his hand and left to gather the rest of the company. He quickly found eighteen other dwarfs who were willing to fight; they quickly got their weapons ready and met up with Lycyn and his men. Lycyn gave a quick speech about keeping the woman and children safe and they rode off; the men on horses, the dwarfs on ponies.

It did not take them long to find the orc pack. To their surprise it much larger than the girl who survived their attack described. They were out numbers two to one. Lycyn let out a battle cry and the fighting started. Two of his men went down in a matter of seconds. Thorin jumped off his pony as two arrows went into its side and it fell. (NO PONY!) He blocked an attack with his oakenshield and slashed down an orc with his blade. He twisted around and stabbed another one in its gut; black blood spilling on his clothing. The battle went on.

Fili waited outside at his door step. Thorin and the company had been gone for a while and the first light of dawn was coming over the mountain side. Hearing a noise he looked up to see some men covered in blood walking up the hill. Two of them carried a stretcher where a man with one leg laid. Fili jumped up as the company walked up, there were very few of them. He spotted a dwarf he didn't recognize, then other, as they walked up the path in front of their home. "Thorin?" he whispered to himself. He saw Lycyn who was caring an unconscious man on his back. More walked up, he saw Dwalin dragging his large axe at his side. Half the company had past now with still no sign of Thorin. Fili started to breathe heavily, his uncle was usually in the lead, he always took the lead of a group. Why wasn't he in the lead?

The young dwarf ran into the group of the wounded warriors. He thought maybe he would have a better chance of seeing Thorin if he was in the middle. People and a few horses past around Fili acting like he wasn't even there. A dwarf he knew worked with Thorin at the forge past by him, the elderly dwarf put his hand of Fili then continued walking past. Fili shook his head feeling like he was going cry. "No, no, no," he kept say shaking his head back and forth like crazy. This couldn't be happening, not again. He couldn't lose him too, not like his, not like his father.

"Fili?" A similar voice called out. Fili lifted his head to see his uncle Thorin standing in front of him cover in red and black blood. He had his shield in one hand and his sword in the other. "What are you doing out here," Thorin struggled to get down on his knees to face his nephew. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing that Fili was shaking.

Fili chocked back sob, he knew Thorin disapproved of crying, "I thought you weren't coming back, just like daddy."

"Let's go inside," Thorin told him. He used what strength he had left to strap the sword to his side and pick Fili up. Fili snuggled right up against his uncle; he would never let him go alone to battle ever again. Next time, Fili would be by his side, he would fight right beside him, and if he had to he would die beside him.

**On a happy note, they did kill all the orcs! Yay!? Thank you for reading! Feel free to review! And like I said the NEXT one a two-shot. Promise. =3 **


	5. For Those who Survive Part 1

**Once again, thank you to all the people who are reading this! ** **I don't think I have anything else to say…should I tell a knock-knock joke or something? Nah, I'll just get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer- These wonderful characters and places to do not belong to me. **

Thorin lay in his bed tossing and turning. Dark nightmares filled his mind as he slept restlessly. Smaug was taking Erebor, his massive claws tearing away dwarf after dwarf. They lay dead at Thorin's feet, eyes wide and lifeless. Fire was all around him, everything was on fire, his home, his fighters, his friends. They all fell in the flames, dead. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Azog was holding up the head of his grandfather like a prize. Once again he watched as dwarf after dwarf fell dead around him. Blood was everywhere as the bodies of his comrades piled up. He slashed at the orc in front of him, stabbed another at his side. Still more orcs, an endless line of them, came at him. The battle raged on.

"FRERIN!" Thorin yelled jolting upright in his bed. He was breathing heavily and sweat rolled down his face. He rubbed his eyes with hand; it was going to be one of those nights. Getting out of bed, he changed into his normal clothing, for he knew if he went back to bed he would just have more bad dreams. Silently he crept out of his room not wanting to wait his sister or her sons. It was the middle of the night and he could hear Fili and Kili breathing steadily as he passed by their room.

He walked outside to the cool midnight air hoping that it would do him some good. Leaning up on the wooden fence around his yard he stared up at the stars. They reminded him of the dead. They were distant, cold and far away, never to be touched. Plus there were so many stars, just like there were so many dead _because of him_.

Thorin began to reflect on all he lost, his grandfather, his brother, his brother in law, not to mention all those in his change back in Erebor. Some king he was, everyone just died who was around him. So few made it back from any battle he was in, there was never a celebration after a war he raged. He signed heavily thinking that it had to because of something he did wrong.

"Evening Thorin," a voice called out snapping him out of his guilt.

"Oin, what are you doing out this late?" Thorin asked the elderly dwarf as he walked past the house.

Oin rubbed his beard, "Loni got sick, I went over to his home, but he died a few hours ago I'm afraid. He was a good lad." Oin told him. Thorin knew Loni he was a practically fat dwarf that worked at the forge with him. He never talked but when he did it was usually to complement Thorin. He would often invite Thorin over for dinner with his five sons, but Thorin never did go. "Have a good night Thorin," Oin said with a nod and walked on.

Thorin lowered his head, yet again a good dwarf was dead. Another dwarf he knew was dead. It always seemed to be happening, everywhere he went death soon followed for those he knew. First Erebor, then Moria, not eight nights ago an orc pack killed seven dwarfs he led into battle, now a simple dwarf he worked with was dead. He was surrounded by death, it was like a curse. It was like a curse.

Thorin walked back into his home and stood outside of Fili and Kili's room. He could barely make out their little bodies under the covers as they breathed steadily at the same time. One of them let out a faint cough. He had done so much to keep them safe here in the Blue Mountains. They were so young, too young; if anything happened to them Thorin knew he would lose his mind. Nodding to himself he went up to the closed door that led to his sister's room. He wanted to go in, but instead he just put his hand on the door for moment. Then he nodded again and went to his room and started to pack his stuff into a bag. Then he pulled the bag onto his back and walked back out into the hallway. He looked at his sister's door one last time and glanced into the boy's room one last time, then left without a sound.

Balin broke out of his concentration as he heard a knock at the door. He set the map down that he was working on drawling and went to his door. To his surprise his king was at the door with traveling bags on his shoulder. "Thorin lad, what brings you here in these wee hours of the night?" Balin asked. "Come in, come in."

Thorin shook his head, "I cannot. Balin, I have a favor to ask of you."

By the tone in his voice Balin knew that what Thorin was going to ask was serious. Balin walked outside and closed the door hoping not to wake his brother who was asleep in the other room. "Anything Thorin, what is this about?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Balin asked in a bit of a panic. "Why are you leaving?"

Thorin adjusted his bag on his shoulder, "I will not be gone long Balin, I'm going to Isengard to met the wizard Saruman that lives there."

"A wizard? What for laddie?"

Thorin sighed, "I'm cursed Balin. Everyone around me dies. War and danger follows me where I go. I cannot stay here and risk something happening to my sister and her sons because of me. I will only lead them to their deaths by staying. I must leave to keep them safe."

"Oh, Thorin."

"I cannot risk my kin's safely Balin, I have to see if the wizard can do anything. If he can lift the cruse then I will come back when it's safe. Until then, I will only cause them harm by being here. Please Balin, I need you to look after them. With me gone and far away from them nothing should happen, but just in case keep an eye on them. Tell them why I had to leave. You were always better with words than me. Fili and Kili won't understand, but try to make them see I had to leave in order keep them safe from the death that follows me. Tell them it's for the best, I'll only bring them to the deaths."

"…Thorin," Balin said sadly.

"Please Balin, I have to do this. Those I care about only die around me; I cannot let that happen, not to them." Balin nodded. "Thank you Balin," That said and walked away. Balin wanted to say something. Tell him that he's not cursed, that all the death that has plagued their people was not his fault. He wanted to say that this 'curse' was only his guilt manifesting, but Balin couldn't get himself to say anything. Thorin was convinced and emotional, and that was not something to mess with.

Good-luck," was all he said as Thorin walked away.

* * *

Thorin made it down to the trading post at the bottom on the mountain as the sun started to rise. He bought a map that had Isengard on it, a pony, bread, and went on his way down the road towards the wizard's tower. He traveled slowly, the pony he bought was old and deep down Thorin was still unsure if he made the right choice. He had to keep his family safe and if that meant a long journey to a far off place by himself then so be it, still it hurt him to leave. He was actually starting to slightly enjoy his home in the village. It was no Erebor, but it made due. He liked living with his sister and his nephews. He still wished he could live with them in the great halls of their true home, but that was a journey for another day. First he had to make sure they were safe from him and wouldn't die like his brother and the rest.

Having no sense of direction Thorin took a wrong turn at nightfall down a road leading farther away from his destination. He traveled through the night and stopped at dawn to rest. It much safer sleeping in the day time, for less dark creatures, like orcs and goblins were out. Orcs and goblins hated sunlight and always attacked in the darkness covering of night. He slept till about mid day then kept traveling for a while when he finally realized he and turned the wrong way. Quickening his speed, much to his pony's discomfort, Thorin made it back to the main road by dusk.

Turning onto the main road he slowed back down and travel as the skies turned dark. It was almost pitch black when he heard the sound of loud horse stomps charging at him from behind. With no time to get out of the way the horse ran into him and his pony. Both Thorin and the rider fell off, Thorin heard his pony running off into the darkness after the collision.

"Watch it!" The rider yelled getting off of the ground. He was a man and Thorin saw he had blood running down his face from a head wound.

"You are the one how should watch where he is riding!" Thorin yelled back at him. "That injury is of your making not mine," Thorin told him not wanting the man to blame him for the gash on his head. He had enough problems on his hands; he didn't need a man causing a fight over an ascendant that wasn't his fault.

"This?" the man sounded angry. "This wasn't by you. A number of goblins attacked my village in the mountains last night. I was off to get help when _you_ got in my way. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do." The man huffed and got back on his horse.

"Wait," Thorin said grabbing the man's leg. "Your village in the mountains, what is the name of its leader?"

"Lycyn," the man told him and rode off.

Thorin froze. His home had been attacked.

**Cliffhanger! Told you it would be in two-parts. Yeah, Thorin has some real bad survivor's guilt. But next chapter there will be fighting and goblins and you'll see the aftermath of the attack on the village. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	6. For Those who Survive Part 2

**Welcome back to the trilling conclusion of this two parter! I'll get right to it then. (it's a little long BTW)(Well a lot long)**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own anything. **

Thorin felt embarrassed, he hated riding on a horse with a human. It was degrading having to strap his arms around the waist someone bigger than him. Yet with his pony gone, and the fact that the horse was much faster Thorin didn't care. His family was in danger. He had yelled for the rider from his village and told him who he was. With that information the rider took Thorin and the two were now riding up the mountain side in total darkness to the village. Thorin peered around the man's waist to see the lights from the village up ahead. He hoped he wasn't too late, he begged in his mind that his sister and nephews were alright. They past a house, it had major fire damage with half of its roof gone. Thorin's heart sank inside his chest. The whole village was deadly quite and even though they had passed at least twenty homes, Thorin did not see one human or dwarf.

"Stop!" Thorin yelled to the rider, "This is my home." He told the rider pointing to a house just up ahead. The rider stopped in front of the house and Thorin jumped off. The rider said nothing, just rode off toward top of the mountain.

His house looked empty. There were no lights on, but that was not what worried Thorin. All the windows were broke, glass shattered everywhere. There were claw marks on his front door, deep claw marks that could have only been made by a goblin. His fence was broken and the grass had been matted down in trail leading from the door to the main path. Thorin ran up to the matted grass, something had been dragged from his home, something small. Thorin looked up to see that one of the hinges on the door had been clawed off. A goblin had gotten in.

"Thorin!" A familiar female voice screamed out. Thorin stood up and spun around to see his sister running at him. Dis through her arms around him. "You'll alright." She squeezed him tightly and let out a faint sob. She let go and smiled at him. Thorin saw that her eyes were beat red, she had been crying, and crying for a long period of time.

"You're back," Balin said running up to him Dwalin not far behind. Dwalin had a few cuts on him and was bleeding heavily from his left ear. Balin was covered in dirt and his clothing was ripped. Balin looked as though he might have been crying as well.

"What happened? Where's Fili Kili?" Thorin asked. Dis covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes. She turned away from her brother into Balin's arms. "What happened to them!?" Thorin yelled.

"They were taken," Balin said still holding Dis. "Last night, out of nowhere a huge number of goblins attacked. They killed quite a few but then they began to take the young and weak."

"Take? What do you mean by take?" Thorin could feel anger building up inside of him.

"It happened so quickly," Balin went on. "We were holding off as many as we could, but we were out numbered. The goblins carried away any who was too weak or too small to fight back, dragging them off to the other side of the mountain. Five of them broke into the house Thorin, Dis and I couldn't hold them all back. They ran into Kili and Fili's room, knocked them out, and carried them away. They're gone Thorin, we couldn't stop them. The goblins have them."

"They have over twenty villagers," Lycyn's, the leader of the village, voice rang out. He walked up to Thorin wearing his battle armor. "Balin here tells me you were gone during the attack last night. They attacked after midnight, luckily for us they are not as quite as orcs. They started beating a war drum as they charged in. My men fought off what we could, but a good number of goblins we did not see snuck into people's homes taking mostly the woman and children. The battle lasted most of the night. Once we learned what the goblins were doing in secret it was too late, they had already taken what they needed and were gone. During the day we count twelve dead and twenty three taken by those creatures. A scout of mine has just returned, he tells me that the goblins are in a cave on the other side of the mountain. It's a dangerous path to get too, but I am leading a team to save as many as we can. Thorin, I know your nephews were taken, if you would like to come we could always use more help."

Thorin nodded, "of course." He had to go to save Fili and Kili before those creatures did anything to them. "Balin, Dwalin would you come as well?" The brothers nodded. "Dis I need you to stay here. Clean up the house, when I get back with the boys, I don't want there to be any trace of what happened. And I will come back with the boys Dis. I promise. It was my fault for not being here to save them during the attack but I will save them now, you have my word."

"Then let us go then," the man leader said. "Who knows what those follow creatures could be doing to their captives right now."

* * *

Fili's eyes fluttered open. At first all he saw was wooden sticks, wooden sticks that were standing up on their ends. He was laying on something wet, cold and hard, it felt like wood. "K-Kili?" Fili whispered sitting up. He rubbed his eyes. What happened? He remembered waking up to screams from outside their house, so him and Kili ran into the living room. Balin entered holding an axe. Their mother ordered them to go hide under their beds. He remembered hearing a loud scratching at the door and Kili saying he was scared. They ran under Thorin's bed, it was safest place in the house. Then something entered the room and grabbed him from under the bed. Fili remembered yelling and kicking then a pain in his head…then nothing, just him waking up here.

Fili looked around. He was in a cage with about ten other people, most human, but there was another dwarf in the corner. It was a wooden cage that was suspended in mid air hanging above the cave floor. The cave was massive. Fili saw that there was another wooden cage filled with people and dwarfs hanging not too far from his. In front of the cages there was a small fire with goblins sitting around it. Fili gasped, goblins had taken them. He quickly looked around for an exit to the cave. The cages were boxed in on all side, except there appeared to be a pathway leading out of this section of the cave behind the goblins. He had to get past them if he wanted to get out of here.

"Kili?" he whispered and took another long look inside his cage.

"F…Fili?" Kili's little voice came from directly behind him. Standing up Fili saw that Kili had been lying at his back, and not in the other cage away from him. "What happened? Where are we?"

Fili helped his brother off the cage floor. "We're in a goblin cave Kili, be quite, I'm trying to think of a way out of here."

"Well, you better stop now," a woman in the cage with them said. "You two were the last to wake up. We have been in here for a whole day. Trust me kid, we thought of everything, there is no way out," the woman said curling up into a ball. Most of the people in the cage were leaning up against the bars with hopeless looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry kid, but she's right," a man with one arm spoke up. "We're stuck until they deice to eat us."

"Eat us?" Kili jumped. He was starting to shake. "Fili I don't want to be eaten," Kili said to his brother more scared than he had ever been.

Fili smiled, "I won't let them eat you Kili, don't worry." Fili wrapped his arm around his brother and the two sat down against the bars. Fili glanced back over at the goblins at the fire. "Don't worry," he told himself as Kili snuggled up to him shaking because he was afraid and cold.

"Here," the one armed man slid himself over to the dwarf brothers. He put his large fur coat over them. "It'll do you more good that it will do me because in case you haven't notice I'm sort of missing part of myself. Wanna guess what part?"

"Your arm?" Kili answered sounded a bit happier than he did before.

"No," the man said bluntly. Kili laughed. The man nodded to them both and went back to his spot against the bars. The whole cave grew quite. Fili could feel his brother trying to inch himself on his lap. He let Kili do so trying to stop him from being afraid, he was the oldest he had to be the brave one right now. But as he listened to the cracking of the goblin's fire fear was filling his whole body. Fili had to will himself not to shake, he had to at least look not afraid for his brother's sake, but deep down he was afraid. He was more afraid than anything.

"I'm hungry!" one of the goblins yelled out breaking the silence. Almost everyone on the cages let out a loud gasp. "Let's eat one," it said. "Just one," the goblin stood up from the fire and started walking towards the cages, a bone dagger in its hand.

Another goblin stood up and grabbed the other, "not now. We wait for the others, then we eat what they got and we eat what we got. One big feast!" the goblin sang its mouth watering.

"Fili…," Kili's little voice peeped out.

"It's going to be okay," Fili told him not really believe it himself. He could feel his hands starting to shake under neigh the man's coat and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Oh, just a little snack," another goblin said licking its lips with its long black tongue. "I'm starving here. Just one of the tiny ones, one no one will notice is missing. We still get our feast as planned, but we need something to hold us over."

"Yes, yes, a small one. We can all share. It's okay if we share a little one. No one will know. No one but us," another one said.

"Fine!" the biggest one yelled. Everyone in the cages began to breathe heavily. Fili noticed a mother tighten her arms around her three children. "But I choose what one." The big goblin went over to the other cage first. Fili felt horrible, but he hoped the goblin would take one of them and never even look in the cage he was in. The goblin crawled up on the cage and circled it a few times hanging off the bars and running across the top of it. "None of them are good," the goblin hissed then walked over the cage the brother were in and glared up into the cage. He crawled up onto the cage; his bone dagger seemed to shine from the light of the fire. "Wait, I think I found one boys!" It glared at Fili and Kili. "Yes, yes dwarf meat, haven't had it in a while." The goblin latched onto the bars, opened up the cage and jumped inside. "You will do just fine," it said looking straight into Kili's eyes.

"Don't you touch either of them!" the man with one arm jumped up and yelled. He charged at the goblin, but the creature easily knocked him aside. No one else dared to move.

"Come here, come here," the goblin sang as it reached out for Kili.

"Leave him alone!" Fili jumped on top of the goblin, kicking and hitting it as hard as he could. He even bit its arm, which tasted horrible. "Don't you go near him!" Fili yelled again. The goblin let out a weird sound and grabbed Fili with its long boney fingers. It threw Fili to the ground at its side. Then reached out and grabbed Kili. "Stop it! Get away from him!" Fili yelled getting up off the floor, but he stopped when he saw the goblin hold a knife to his brother's throat.

"I don't like you," it growled at Fili. "I'm going to eat you first." The goblin then knocked Kili on top of the head with the back of his dagger. Kili fell to the cage floor with a thud. The goblin then grabbed Fili and dragged outside of the cage. Fili kick and screamed as the creature locked the cage back up and carried him down to the fire pit. "Look what I found boys, a fighter! Come let's bring him to the feast area!" Two other goblins grabbed Fili's legs so he couldn't move and they started caring him to the exit he has seen earlier. The last thing he heard before exiting that area of the cave was his brother screaming his name.

Fili was carried into another section of the cave and then thrown onto the hard floor. The goblins laughed at him as he tried to pick himself up. One of them stomped on him causing his small body to get crushed by the rocks below him. He let out a yell of pain. "How pathetic," one mocked then kicked him over onto his side. Two more starting kicking him from behind. His whole body was in pain, but the kicking didn't stop. He yelled out for help, but no one came. "It's more fun to play with than to eat!" The kicking stopped, but one of the goblins lifted his head up by his hair then threw it back down the side of his face hitting the rocky ground. Fili yelled out his cheek now bleeding. "Do it again!" Fili felt the goblin lift his head back up and push it down into the rock. This time he felt the pain in his eye, his vision starting to leave him.

"Now what are you going to do hero?" the one who took him from the cage in the first place mocked with a laugh.

"When my uncle Thorin gets h-hold of…you, he's g-going to make you pay…," Fili managed to say.

The goblins laughed, "hear that? His uncle Thor….Thorin? _The_ Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield is your uncle?" The goblin cheered. "Let's wait to eat this one boys. We could use him."

"Use him?" One of the goblins asked.

"Oh yes. _He_ will pay for his head." The goblin nodded to the group. "Yes, _he _would give us anything if we give him Thorin Oakenshield. Go get the other one! He may be of use to us as well." The goblin lifted Fili up and threw him over his shoulder. Fili tired to fight him, but he was too weak. "We will set a trap for the dear king with his little nephew. Then he will be ours, well his head will be ours, only his head."

Fili gasped. What had he done?

* * *

Thorin and the company made it to the cave just as the sun was coming up. As the scout had said it was in fact a dangerous path. They had to walk most of the way, for the path was too small for the horses. They had to walk single file on the edge of a rocky cliff for most of the way, making the journey slower than Thorin had hoped. He needed to get to his nephews are soon as possible, before anything happened to them.

"Here we are. Everyone put out our fires, we want surprise on our side," Lycyn ordered. The group did as he said. "Quite now, we can't have them hurting any of the hostages." Lycyn nodded to Thorin and they lead the way into the cave. Thorin had his shield and sword ready to kill anything that stood in his way of getting to his nephews. He would make these follow creatures pay for even toughing them. They walked in darkness till they saw that the cave diverged into three separate paths. "Split up," Lycyn told them. "Thorin come with me, I smell blood in the air down the center path." Thorin nodded. The rest of the company broke into two groups and they headed down the respected tunnel.

Thorin and Lycyn went down the center tunnel the light at the end growing bigger and brighter with each step. They stopped right before the end of the tunnel behind a rock that jetted out so they wouldn't be seen. Behind them they could hear a goblin scream out in pain.

"My, my," a goblin's voice came from outside of the tunnel Thorin and Lycyn were hiding in. "Looks like they're here. I wonder if your uncle came too." Thorin let out a silent gasp. No, it couldn't mean him. There was no way the goblin was talking to Fili or Kili. A scream filled Thorin's eyes. It was Fili's. Thorin instinctively ran out from behind the rock into the other part of the cave.

Thorin gasped in horror. The cave had opened up into a wide area where part of the rock jetted out of the ground to form a plateau. On top of which a goblin stood with his eldest nephew. Fili was laying on his stomach on the rock, his hands tied behind his back. A large goblin was standing over him, one of it's foots on Fili's face pushing it downward facing Thorin.

"No," Fili said as the goblin pushed his head down harder into the rock.

"Let him go!" Thorin yelled in his deepest voice.

"But great king," the goblin mocked. "I didn't know who had kin." The goblin lifted his foot off of Fili only to stomp on his back. Thorin screamed for the goblin to stop, but the goblin did it again making Thorin look up and watch. "Put the weapon and the Oakensheild down." Thorin did what the goblin said.

"Don't! He's g-going to kill you!" Fili yelled down to his uncle.

"Quite right, I am," the goblin mocked as he stomped on Fili again. "And I'll kill this little rat as well if you don't do want I say. Now get down on your knees."

This time Thorin didn't move.

"You think I will not kill the boy? Please, I have a whole other nephew to torture in front of you if this one doesn't do the trick!" The goblin stomped of Fili harder than before. Fili let out a loud scream and Thorin quickly got down onto his knees. "Good." The goblin pulled out a bone dagger and stabbed it into Fili's left leg.

"No!" Thorin yelled! "I'm doing what you ask, leave him alone!" Thorin pleaded desperately. He felt a lump in his throat as he watched blood start pouring out of his nephew. Fili's eyes started to flutter shut. "No! FILI!" he screamed.

The goblin jumped down from the raised rock and faced Thorin. He pulled out a long sword, "bow your head so I may spate your head from your body."

"Uncle…no," Fili softly said just loud enough so Thorin could hear it. His voice was so weak. Thorin could tell it hurt him to speak. Thorin felt tears in his eyes that he couldn't hold back. He bowed his head clearly showing the back of his neck to the goblin. "No…plea…se…n…no."

Thorin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The next thing he heard was the sound of the goblin screaming in pain. Thorin opened his eyes and lifted his head to see three arrows were in the goblin's chest. Spinning around he saw Lycyn holding a bow and arrow. The man shot another arrow into the goblin, this time hitting in the head killing the creature. "Thorin, sorry I did not act sooner, I didn't have a good shoot." Lycyn told him.

Thorin didn't answer instead he ran up the rock to his nephew. He sat down, took the blade out of Fili's leg, cut the ropes and lifted him up right into his lap. He looked down at Fili's little body. He was cover in his own blood, bourses, and a few of his bones were broken.

"Th-they t-t-took Kili…somewhere…else," Fili barley spoke slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh Fili," Thorin lifted him up to his chest and gently gave him a hug. He was alive. He was alive. Still hugging him he said, "I'll get Kili, but I have to get you somewhere safe first. You're hurt badly."

Fili shook his head weakly, "no. No…g-get Kili."

"I'm not leaving you Fili."

"Let me take him," Lycyn was now standing beside Thorin. "I'll get him out of here. I'll take him straight back to the village to be tended too." Thorin just pulled Fili in closer. He wasn't leaving him, not now. "I know how you feel; I once had a family too. They died in a rock slide and there was nothing I could do to save my family, so let me save yours, please." Thorin nodded to him and handed Fili to him. "Go find your other nephew. I'll make sure Fili is alright." Lycyn lifted a now unconscious Fili into his arms and ran out of the cave.

Thorin climbed down the rock, picked up his sword and shield and ran back into the tunnel. After a few steps he heard Dwalin yell his name. Following the sound Thorin came into an opening in the cave where he found Dwalin holding an unconscious Kili in his arms. With a yell Thorin ran up to them.

"He's fine Thorin. He's fine, just a little weak that's all. They had a pretty tight rope around his neck," Dwalin told him. He looked down at Kili, he had a few cuts, but the thing that worried him was the large black and blue mark on his neck. "He's fine Thorin, we freed him before he suffocated."

"Thank you," Thorin said his voice shaking. "Still bring him to the healers in the village, now." Dwalin, knowing that Thorin was in no shape for an argument, left with Kili in his arms.

Balin walked up to Thorin and put his hand on his shoulder. "Looks like we cleared the whole place out. The other group found the hostages and is leading them back to the village. I know some of Lycyn's are doing a final sweep, but I think we got all of the goblins. Thorin, if you don't mind me asking, I saw Lycyn caring Fili away, his body looked…limp. Is he alright?"

Thorin took a while to answer; he just kept looking out ahead of him with a sad look on his face. Finally he nodded. "He's alive Balin. The healers will…do what they can. He'll pull through, he's strong for his age, stronger than I could have ever imagined."

"That is good."

"I almost got him killed Balin."

"Almost got him killed? Thorin you saved him. And as for that cruse you were talking about, if you were really cursed then they would have died, both Fili and Kili. Don't you see Thorin, they are alive because of you. Death does not follow you Thorin, life does, their life. Look what happened when you were gone, they need you Thorin. You are their life."

"Thank you Balin. I was wrong to leave, they need me here." Thorin nodded a few times. "Yes, come on Balin, let's get back home."

**Holy god Muffins that was long. I am so so so so sorry for the length. I hope you liked it, even though it was super long. Fili and Kili go to the healers, it takes a while but they both turn out fine! Some scares, but fine. Please review and what not. **

**P.S I feel like Lycyn is a bit of an OC, which is not my usual thing. If you guys don't like him I will try to avoid putting him in future chapters. Just tell me! Bye! **


	7. The Wooden Sword

**Happy back to class! Yeah, so school started up again so it may take some time for me to update. Yet I will do my best to get new stuff out as quickly as I can! Promise. **

**Disclaimer- None of this is mine, I do not own anything. **

Kili and Fili stood in the living room with their mother, the younger of the two bouncing up and down in place slightly. It had been a week since they had fully recovered from an attack on the village and in that time all they did was lay still and wait to heal. That's why when their mother said that she had a surprise for them they both were so exited they could barley hold it in.

"What is it!?" Kili finally asked unable to hold it in anymore. Fili looked over to see Thorin entering the room, he had his muscular arms crossed and he looked grumpier than he usually did. He shot up an angry glance at his sister then went into the kitchen not saying a word. Fili felt some of the excitement leave his body, for the last few days his uncle and his mother had said almost nothing to each other. He knew something was going on, but he dared not ask.

"Well," their mother smiled. Fili looked back at his mom and smiled. "You see, with everything that's' happened," she glanced up and made eye contact with Thorin then turned her sight down at her boys. "A local dwarf made you boys some brand new toys to play with. He works here in town as a toymaker and thought it would be a nice gesture."

The brothers cheered. It was rare for them to new toys. Most of their money went into buying food and warm clothing for the winter. They toys they did get were usually pretty lame, stones that Thorin found on a journey or something ugly looking their mother tried to make. Actual toys from a toy maker sounded like the greatest thing ever.

"Now," Dis went on. "He's going to be here soon so I want you two on your best behavior. I want to hear a thank you from both of you."

"Of course!" Fili cheered. He was getting older, and most of the toys he had bored him. The thought of having something new to do with Kili had a wide smile come across his face. He looked over at Kili, who was obviously happier than he was. Kili loved to play with toys and to run around playing make believe. Fili grew even happier knowing that his brother would have more to play with.

There was a knock on the door. Fili saw Thorin turn away as Dis went to the door. She opened it and inside stepped a funny looking dwarf with a small sack in his hand. "Fili, Kili this is Bifur." The toy making dwarf gave them a smile, but the two boys just slowly started to back up. Dis signed heavily seeing them backing away.

Bifur, having dealt with kids before, sat down on the ground and opened his sack taking out an assortment of wooden toys. Fili and Kili stopped back up and looked at the toys. Bifur took a wooden horse and made it gallop across the floor. Kili ran over, took another horse that the dwarf had made and started playing with him making soft sound effects. Bifur held up a bird shaped toy, he pulled on thw small wooden rod the bird toy was holding causing its wings to flap.

"Whoa!" Kili exclaimed. Bifur handed him the toy and Kili went on making the wooden birds wings flap. He didn't notice, but Fili was no sitting down next to him examining another moving toy, this one shaped like a sheep. "So cool," Kili said watching his brother making the sheep's feet move.

"What do you boys say to Bifur?" Dis asked reminding them of their manners.

"Thank you!" Fili said politely and gave the dwarf a smile.

Kili looked up at the toy maker and thought for a moment, "you have an axed in your head!"

"Kili!" Dis yelled feeling embarrassed. He could hear Thorin chuckle from the kitchen. "Don't say that! That's very rude of you." Dis put her hands on her hips, when Bifur left she was going to punish him. Bifur nodded and waved off the comment by patting Kili on the head. "Say you're sorry, right now mister!" Dis yelled at him.

"Sorry, thanks for the toys," Kili said softly. Bifur smiled, stood up, nodded to Dis then left. "Fili look!" Kili pointed down to the small pile of toys. He pulled out a wooden sword from under the other toys. "A sword!" Kili began waving back and forth.

"What? Is there another one?" Fili spotted the other sword and picked it up. "Attack!" he yelled stand up and pointing the sword at his brother. Kili yelled and ran away forgetting he had a sword as well. "Fight me Kili!" Fili yelled chasing his brother into their room.

Thorin walked over to his sister. Dis eyes him and crossed her arms. "This means nothing Thorin. There is a difference in play with fake weapons and learning to battle with real ones."

"Fili has to learn to fight. He is an heir to the crown; he must learn to fight in battle. He's at the right age," Thorin told her. "Dwalin and I have everything ready, he has to starting training."

"But now, he's still so young," Dis said hearing the two boys laughing from their room. "Can't he just be a kid for a little longer?"

"He's meant to be a warrior Dis. He will be a king on day don't forget. He is the right age, and in light of what happened, I think it's time for him to start training. I do not understand why you are so against this? You know dwarfs are natural fighters. We are warriors by birth right and it is his turn as a son of Durin to learn to fight with a real sword." Thorin said sternly. Fili and Kili ran back out into the living room, still chasing each other around with swords.

"Fili, can I talk with you for a moment?" Dis called out to her eldest son. Both him and Kili stopped and a faced their mother. "Just Fili," she said. Fili and Kili glanced at each other with confused looks on their faces. Kili nodded then walked to his room leaving his brother, uncle and mother alone to talk. "Fili, Thorin…and I think it's time for you to start learning how to fight."

"You mean like training?" Fili asked with a smile. Thorin nodded. "Really? Really? That's awesome! Kili is going to love this!"

"Kili is still too young, only you are going to go out with Dwalin and me tomorrow morning," Thorin told him.

A look of disappoint filled Fili's face, "oh. Okay. So tomorrow morning then?" His voice was quite.

"Yes, as soon as the sun rises," Thorin told him. Fili nodded then went back into his room to play with his brother. Thorin looked back at Dis she still seemed upset. "This will also help him to protect himself in the future Dis. He will make a fine warrior."

"Yes, and I've seen what happens to fine warriors," Dis almost as though she was talking to herself then walked in silence back to her room.

The next day, much to Kili's dislike, Dwalin came to the house bright and early ready to show Fili how to fight like a true dwarf. Kili hid behind his mother as Fili, Thorin, and Dwalin talked. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew enough. He knew, like always, his older brother was going to get to do something cool while he wasn't. Thorin was once again favoring Fili, he choose to talk Fili out training alone, without him. Thorin thought he was weak, that he was too small. Kili muttered angry under his breath. He wasn't too small, he was just as good as Fili was last night with the wooden sword, and he would be just as good with a real one as well. He looked past his mothers dress to see that Fili was still holding the sword that the axe-for-face dwarf gave them last night. Kili looked down at the one in his hand. It wasn't fair.

"We'll be going now," Thorin's voice called out snapping Kili from his thought. Fili waved good-bye to his mother and his brother, Kili didn't wave back. Dwalin opened the door followed by Thorin. Fili didn't move for a moment. "Come on Fili, and leave that thing here," Thorin ordered referring to the fake sword. Fili signed and gently placed it down on the floor. He smiled to his family and followed Thorin out the door.

"It's not fair!" Kili yelled out as soon as the door shut. "Why does Fili always get to do all the cool stuff? I'm an heir too! I should learn to fight with a real big sword like Fili! Thorin always treats him better than me! I can fight too! I'm a tough, I'm a warrior too! It's not fair!" Kili stomped around.

Dis shook her head, "oh Kili, you will get your chance to go out with Thorin and Dwalin and learn how to fight like a proper dwarf. You are just too young right now. Do not rush this, please. You are still so small and so young. Training will come to you in your own time," she said sadly. "Just enjoy this while you can," she took his hand and waved the wooden toy.

"I'm going to my room," Kili told her then stomped off. Dis sat down in her chair and thought to herself for a while. So much pain in her family has come from fighting, has come from the dwarfing call to battle. She just wished she could keep her boys away from it, make it so they never see a true battle in their lives. Keep them away from joining armies; keep them safe from dying like so many of her kin had done in the past. Prevent them from falling like their father. Shaking her head she realized that she probably go talk with Kili. He seemed upset with everything and she knew it would be better if she sat down with him and explained everything. AS she walked to his room she noticed it was deadly quite. She entered the room to find that it was empty. Gasping she looked around the room to see that the window above Kili's bed was open. He had snuck out.

Kili wondered the roads in the village wondering where Thorin had taken Fili to train. He stopped by Dwalin home, looked around, and when he saw that they were nowhere in sight decided to check somewhere else. He checked the forge, looked under some rocks, checked a spot where he and Fili like to play outside, but everywhere he went he found no sign of them. He suddenly remembered that behind the leader of the village home there was an open area. It was small but it would be a good place to train. Kili tighten his grip on his wooden toy sword and went on his way.

He crept up to the home slowly making his way to the area behind it. Laughing a little Kili thought that he would jump out at them and surprise. Dwalin and Thorin would be so amazing by his amazing detective skills of finding, then sneaking up on them, that they would have to let him train. He tip toed to the edge of the home then turned to face the training area.

Instead of finding Dwalin, his uncle and brother, Kili stepped out to see a dead body. There was a pile of them, dead human men and woman all stacked on each other. There were a few other men standing over them, one of them Kili knew, but couldn't think of his name. They were talking about the dead. They were found in the goblin's cave already dead. The leader of the village apparently ordered for them to be brought back to the village to be properly identified. Yet when no one claimed them as their kin the leader ordered them to be burned like heroes.

Kili didn't truly listen to what they were saying; he just kept looking into the dead man's eyes. They were just so dead. There was no life to them, no little gleam of light. The blank eyes kept looking back at Kili without even looking. They were just sort of staring, not even that. Kili started shaking. He had never seen a dead person before, or a dead dwarf for that matter. He looked down at the sword in his hand, then over at the stab wounds in the man's body. Scared, he threw the sword onto to the pile of dead righty as it was set on fire. He stood still watching it burn.

He turned away to head back home, when he ran into his uncle. "Your mother said you snuck out, why?" he asked angrily. He had to stop training Fili in order to go search the whole village for his youngest nephew.

"I don't like swords," Kili said softly.

Thorin glanced up at the bodies on fire and started to realize that Kili was rationalizing what he just saw into a hate for swords. He knew the fear would fade with time, but for now, Kili was pretty shaken up. Thorin signed he could hear Fili running up behind him. "There's always archery."

**So that chapter didn't have much hurt/comfort or cute family things, but I thought it would a nice little in-between or filler like chapter. Please review and have a nice day! I didn't get much time to proof read so sorry if there are mistakes. **


	8. The Dragon Smaug

**CLASS GOT CANCLED CAUSE OF SNOW! Yay! If you want some mood music for this chapter I wrote it while listen to the Shawshank Redemption Theme. Just saying…**

Dis came home much later than she had hoped from the market. It was already past dark and she knew that Thorin hated trying to put the boys to bed himself. They never listened to him, her sons would run around the house refusing to put their pajamas on or get right back out of their bed when Thorin laid them down. She never knew why they were so difficult with Thorin, but fine with her. She guessed it was because Thorin had no idea how to deal with children. He wouldn't say goodnight with nice smile on his face, or read them a story, or check under Kili's bed for orcs. He just commanded them to go to sleep so Fili and Kili naturally were fussy.

She laughed to herself knowing that Thorin would have annoyed look on his face and that he would probably be caring the boys lack sacks of potatoes into their bed when she got home. She laughed a little more then entered her home.

Thorin was standing in the living room with Fili and Kili at his feet already in their pajamas. Thorin was holding a bounded leather book in his hand. "Both of you get into Fili's bed and I'll read it too you okay?" Thorin said to them sounding a mix between annoyed and worried. The brothers nodded and ran into their bedroom not noticing Dis's return.

"You're going to read them a bed time story?" Dis asked in disbelief taking her coat off.

"Yes, I think they are old enough, and with Fili starting his training I think it's time for them to know the truth," Thorin told her.

"The truth?" She glanced over at her brother. He showed her the book he was holding. It's cover was a brown leather with Khuzdul writing etched into it. In the center of the cover there was a picture of a red dragon, a red dragon she knew all too well. "Thorin you are really going to tell them about…the dragon," Dis asked. They had kept the truth about what happened to Erebor from the boys. They only told Fili and Kili that the dwarfs were kicked out of their home land, they never made mention it was a dragon who did it. "Thorin, we have kept that from them for a reason," he started. "We've made sure to hide that book from them too. We hid the book up in that chest where they couldn't reach for a reason." (see chapter 3)

Thorin nodded, "I know, but if we are to ever reclaim Erebor they need to know what really happened that day. They have the right as sons of Durin to know about Smaug." Dis cringed at the dragon's name. "You forget that they may be kings' one day, Fili and Kili deserve to know the truth about out people."

"But so young? Kili is barley over his fear of orcs and you want to tell him about a dragon?"

"Yes," Thorin said strongly. "I will not discuss this anymore." Thorin turned away from his sister and went into his nephew's room.

Kili and Fili were sitting on the bed with eager looks on their faces. They did look young, but Thorin knew this was the right thing to do. "Get under the covers," he told them and they did it without question. With bright faces they looked up at their uncle who sat down on the bed at their feet. "Alright," Thorin said. He looked down at the book, at the small picture of Smaug. He remembered the fire, the destruction, and the death that the dragon brought. He remembered how massive the beast was and how…terrifying he was.

"Read it! Read it!" they both cheered at the same time.

"Fine, but get up for a second," Thorin told them and again they did it without question. Thorin then got into the bed sitting up with his back on the head board. "Come on," Thorin said to the boys. They both beamed with excitement. They practically jumped onto of him and sat down on his lap, one on each leg. Kili leaned up against Thorin chest, grinning from ear to ear while Fili pulled the blanket up over their legs. Thorin put his arms around them and held the book out in front so they could see the pictures. He opened it up and a large drawling of Smaug covered the page. Both Fili and Kili let out a gasp when they saw it.

"Boys, I want to tell you want really happened to Erebor," Thorin said with a hint of sadness. He flipped the page and began to read about Dale and the attack of Smaug. He read about the dragon setting fire to the city, about him burning down the dwarf fighters standing in his way. With each word he could feel Fili's and Kili's body growing tense. Still he kept reading, the words on the page being memories that pained his soul. As he came near the end he could feel Fili breathing heavily. "Now," he continued reading the second to last page. "The dragon Smaug lies over the treasures of the lonely mountain. He alone lives in the once lively halls hording the dwarf treasure for his own. Yet one day, the great kings and dwarfs of the mountain halls will return. They will slay the dragon and reclaim their land and the line of Durin shall once again rule." He turned to the last page," The Lord of Silver Fountains, The King of Carven Stone, and The King Beneath the Mountain shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness at the Mountain King's return." Thorin closed the book.

Fili said nothing. They just stared at the book in front of him. Kili was fast asleep having drifted off on the second page. Thorin set the book down at his side. He could see tears forming in Fili's eyes. "You wanna reclaim Erebor right Thorin?" Fili asked his voice shaking.

"One day yes."

"I don't want to."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I would want to help you reclaim it uncle but…I don't want to face a dragon. I don't want to die."

"Fili, it may be years before we reclaim Erebor, maybe never, and if we did I would not let that dragon near you. I would never let Smaug hurt you and definitely not let him kill you. Fili one day you will be a king even with a thrown or not. You are brave and noble at such a young age. Fili, you have nothing to fear. I promise you that I will never let that dragon hurt you. You will live a long life and be a great king. Probably better one than me."

"Can you tell me about Erebor, before the dragon?"

Thorin nodded, "it was beautiful Fili. The halls shinned and the sun came in through the gates and spackled off the rocks. There were massive tapestries of the kings and pillars of a gentle green that rose up creating the halls. And the gold, it was like a river, Fili. It flowed from the bottom of the mountain to the top almost like fireflies in the night air. Oh Fili, I wish you could have seen it."

"I will, one day," Fili said. Thorin looked down at him a little confused. "When we reclaim Erebor, together!" Fili nodded a few times then yawned. He rubbed up against his uncle's chest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep instantly.

Thorin looked down at his sleeping kin in his lap. They looked so small and fragile. He watched their little chests raise and fall and listen to their steady breathing. He rubbed their foreheads with his thumb, "I promise you. I promise both you, that dragon will never harm you. Nothing will ever harm you. Not as long as I'm here." Thorin pulled them, in closer, closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

**I mostly wrote this because of the look on Thorin's face when realizes his plan didn't work and Smuag starts heading to Laketown. I hope they have a part in the next movie of Thorin worrying about Kili and Fili. Oh wait what if he doesn't because of the Gold sickness? Oh that hurt. I'm leaving. R and R! **


	9. Another's Mountain

**Welcome back! Sorry for the long delay. I had many papers to write for class…so many. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer- nothing I own. **

Thorin was walking home from the forge when he stopped by Balin. The elder dwarf gave his king a smile and made small talk, but Thorin could see that there was something on Balin's mind. "What is it Balin?" Thorin asked not in the mood for patients; he wanted to get back home and be with his family.

"I just met with Lycyn," Balin began. "Yesterday he got a message from the other mountain settlement to the east. It said there was a large fire that burnt down most of the village. No one was hurt though, which is always the best, but the village is low on supplies. Lycyn agreed to send the village some spar food and building tools to help them along."

"There are dwarfs from Erebor there, and some men from Dale," Thorin added in knowing the village Balin spoke of. It was much smaller than their village and, from Thorin had heard, their leader was deaf man with little care about the wellbeing of dwarfs.

Balin frowned, "aye. I know a few of the dwarfs that live in the village. I told Lycyn I would ride out with the supplies."

"You?"

The elder nodded, "It's much easier to fit a pony on the mountain paths than a horse. Plus, I am friends with a few who live there and I would not mind seeing them again after all this time. Lycyn was against it at first, but I told him it was for the best. I ride out in a few hours; I wanted you to know in case you needed me for anything." Balin put his hand on Thorin's shoulder and smiled.

"The mountain paths are dangerous for travel, Balin."

Balin laughed, "Lycyn said the same thing, but they need the supplies. I'll be alright Thorin; I'm not as old as I look laddie."

Thorin thought for a moment, "I will come with you." Balin shook his head in protest. "Balin, the paths are not safe; you need someone to watch your back and seeing how you have watched mine for all these years I will be glad to accompany you on your journey." Balin nodded in agreement. "I must go home and gather my stuff. I will meet you at your home in one hour."

Thorin gave his old friend a nod and went back home to gather what was needed for the trip. Many men and dwarfs had died on the mountain path. Rock slides and caving walkways were all too common on the path; and the weather always played a big part. Luckily it was clear night and Thorin believed it would not be an issue. Still the looming feeling that a gaunt rock could fall at anytime made his stomach uneasy. He deiced he was not going to tell Dis he was traveling on the path, it would only worry her. Instead, when he got home he told her and her sons that he was going to the trading post at the base of the mountain with Balin. He lied to them saying it was to trade goods from some new armor in case another attack of goblin's ever happened.

"Can we come? Can we come?" Fili and Kili asked as Thorin made his way to the door.

Thorin shook his head, "I already told you boys no. Now get to bed I should be back in a day."

Fili and Kili pouted and went into their room, their heads hung down in sadness. Thorin gave them a quick smile. He felt uneasy thinking about the dangers that he would soon face on the path. He hoped nothing bad would happen, so he could safely return to them. He said good-bye to his sister, who gave him a look, then left.

Fili and Kili sat on their beds looking at each other. The light was off for they were supposed to be in bed asleep. They heard the door slam from their uncle leaving then heard their mother sit down on her chair starting her daily knitting. "Hey, Kili…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fili whispered.

"Potatoes?" Kili said still hungry form diner.

"No!" Fili said in a hushed voice. "I think we should follow Thorin! Come on Kili, how many times have we said we should go down to the trading post with him? He said it was only to make some trades so it's nothing to dangerous! I'm sick and tired of him saying we aren't old enough to go on his super secret quests with him!" Fili had been training for quite some time now, but still Thorin would never let him do anything too risky. "We'll follow him down then back up, we will never be seen! And when he gets back home we'll jump out and tell him we've been following him all along!"

"Then he'll have to take us with him on all of his missions!" Kili cheered quietly. "Cause we were fine for this one! Fili you are so smart!"

The brothers got out of the pajamas and put on their normal clothing. The opened the window by Kili's bed and silently lets the house without their mother knowing. They walked around till they finally spotted their uncle on the made road making his way to Balin's house. The two made sure to keep a safe distance so their uncle would never notice them.

Thorin made it to Balin's house talked for a moment then headed across the village. "Fili, this isn't the way to the trading post," Kili noticed whispering to Fili. They had followed their uncle and Balin to the edge of the village. The two older dwarfs were on ponies and had stopped at a small path leading around the mountain. They were talking to each other but the boys couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Maybe it's a short cut," Fili guessed. "Come on their starting down the path." The two crept behind them on the path. Balin was in the lead carrying a touch lighting the path ahead. It was small path, so small that even Fili and Kili had to walk single file on it. The path was made of stone, one side was the mountain, which could crumble at any moment, and on the other side was a large drop to the bottom.

"We should stop for the night. We've lost the light of the moon and the path is too dangerous to keep going with so little light," Balin called back to Thorin. The king agreed and they stopped on a part of the path that was wide enough for them to dismount. The two sat down, leaned up against the rock wall of the mountain and went to sleep.

Kili pulled on Fili's shirt seeing that their uncle had stopped, "can we stop too? I'm sleepy and my legs hurt." Fili agreed and the two sat down on the path and fell asleep in a matter of second, both exhausted from the long walk.

The next morning Fili's eye's fluttered opened. The bright sun was beating down on him. He yawned and looked over at Kili who was still asleep. Fili glanced down over the edge of the path; it was sure a long way down. He looked over to his uncle's and Balin's camp site. They were gone. Fili jumped on to his feet. "Kili! Kili!" Fili yelled feeling a bit panicked. "They're gone! They're gone!" Fili shook his brother carefully afraid of accidently pushing him off the mountain side. Kili's eyes opened. "Kili, we're going back. This path isn't safe," Fili glanced back over the edge, "we might fall off."

"But what about proving to Thorin we're tough enough?"

Fili felt a doom looming over him, "no Kili we're going back right now. I don't like this place. Something isn't right." Fili kept looking over his shoulder.

"Okay," Kili began to stand up when the part of the path his left foot was on gave way. Screaming Kili started to fall off the edge. He quickly grabbed on to the rock path, his legs and body dangling above the drop.

"KILI!" Fili screamed. "KILI! HOLD ON!" Fili reached over the edge and grabbed his brother's hand pulling him up. "I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU, JUST HOLD ON!" The two sat on the stone breathing heavily. "We're going now!"

The two stood up to hear a loud rumbling sound. They looked up to see rocks falling from the top of the mountain right at them. They both screamed and grabbed onto each other. They held each other and got down onto their knees still screaming.

"NO!" Thorin screamed seeing his nephews curled up on the path as massive rocks rolled down the mountain side. He had heard Fili scream for Kili as he was making his way on the path. He heard his oldest nephew yelling for Kili to hold on. Thorin instantly turned the pony around at the noise and headed back with the pony at full speed; he didn't care about his own safety. He made the turn around the mountain's bend to find his nephews about to crush by falling rocks. "NO!" He screamed again, tears filling his eyes, as the rocks crashed blocking his view of his nephews. He got off of his pony and stood watching the rock fall helpless and stunned.

He felt tears fill his eyes. The last of the rocks tumbled down. Thorin let out a gasp as he saw his nephews still knelling in the same spot, holding each other. The rocks had missed them. They took out most of the path around them and Thorin could see that a small one must have hit Fili for his back was bleeding slightly.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin yelled jumping over to the path. Most of it had been knocked away. He jumped to another part of the path that was still there as he saw his nephews poke their heads up. They looked around in shock till they spotted their uncle. Thorin ran to their side. Fili and Kili threw their little arms around him both sobbing slightly.

Thorin held them for a moment thanking every star in the sky that they were alright. The he pulled them out of his arms and faced them. "What were you two doing?" he bellowed.

Fili rubbed his eyes, "we were going to prove to you we were ready to go one quests and things. We wanted to follow you and have you never known so you would think us strong." Fili told him trying to look like he wasn't just crying.

"You two are strong; I have always thought you strong. It's just you are young. Fili, Kili, you have nothing to prove to me," Thorin told them still thanking the stars they were alright. He would have words with them about following him and he would punish them for their actions, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet, not when he almost lost them a moment ago. Punishment would come later, when they were safely back home. "Promise me you will never follow me again."

The two nodded and hugged their uncle tight. Thorin lifted them into his arms and carried them back home, knowing that Balin would understand and could make it the rest of the way on his own.

**Way to just leave Balin alone, I mean the path is gone so how is he going to get back? Idk, but he does and everything is fine. The next chapter is going to be another two-parter. R and R **


	10. For Those who Linger Part 1

**Another Two Parter! I like two-shots. They make me happy. Anyways it's so cold here in the Northeast (you guessed right) that I have nothing better to do than stay inside with my nice warm laptop.**

**Also…so sorry that I uploaded this chapter as the last one at first. It was a clicking-the-wrong-thing error on my part. Why did no one tell me? **

**Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me. Thank God for that. **

Thorin was quite annoyed with his little nephews. They met him at the forge when he was done with work and insisted that they walk him back home. On the way back the young dwarfs did not stop taking. Kili, having practically crawled his way onto his uncle's back, was being carried by Thorin and Fili was by his side holding Thorin coat with one hand. Fili was saying something about how they had helped their mother move their beds around in the morning and Kili was going on about how she agreed to take them berry picking later in the week. Kili talked the loudest even though he was right next to Thorin's ear. The two started talking about something else, nodding, and cheering as they walked back to their house. It was pointless chatter so Thorin just toned them out; as he normally did when they went on one of their famous ramble.

"Thorin!" A familiar voiced called out sounding a bit panicked. Thorin turned to see Balin running at them. "Thorin!" He called out again then ran up to his king's side. Balin bent over to catch his breath. He sometimes forgot how old he was.

"What is it Balin?" Thorin asked. He sensed Balin's urgency; took Kili off his back, and faced his old friend.

Balin stood up straight taking in another deep breath, "Thorin, its Thrain."

The king let out a loud gasp. Fili and Kili looked up at their uncle a bit confused. Fili recognized the name, but he could not remember where or why. "What?" Thorin finally managed to say.

"He's been spotted!" Balin put his hand on Thorin's shoulder. It was no secret Balin was one of the many who believed Thrain to be dead. Yet, when he heard the message that he had been spotted by a close friend himself, there was no denying it. "He was seen in the Forest of Region, by the River Aros."

(I found that on some map on the internet. If it's not real or something…sorry)

Thorin thought to himself for a moment then asked, "are you sure?"

Balin nodded, "I have it on a reliable source. They sent a messenger bird straight away. Thorin, it was only one moon ago."

Again Thorin let out a gasp. He turned to his nephews, then back at Balin. "I have to go search for him. Balin, take Fili and Kili home I have to leave right away if I am going to catch him in time."

"Thorin! Where are you going? Can we go too?" Fili asked.

"No," Thorin quickly shot back. "Take them home; explain to Dis what has happened. She will understand." Thorin started walking away in a hurry. Then he stopped and turned back to Balin. "Tell her I will bring our father home." He turned back away and went to find a pony.

It did not take Thorin long to get a pony and ride down to the bottom of the mountain. He went through the trading post having no time for buying supplies. He had to find his father; he wouldn't let him slip through his fingers. Not again. He pushed the pony to go as fast as she could as he rode off towards the forest. All Thorin could think about was getting his father back. To actually find him alive. Thorin knew Thrain was alive, he just knew. Dis gave up the notion long ago, but he didn't. He couldn't allow himself to believe for even a second that his father was dead.

As night started to fall Thorin and his pony rode into a small wooded area. He could tell the pony was growing tired, and the truth was; so was he. His body ached from the ride and he could feel a hunger building inside him. Still he pressed on. The pony, on the other hand, tried of the day's journey walked slowly through the woods. It was deadly quite, the type of quite that made the hairs on Thorin's neck stand up. Something wasn't right. Woods were never this quite…unless someone wanted it to be.

Thorin stopped the pony and dismounted. He was being followed. He could feel it. He whipped out his sword and pointed out at the darkness. The king felt eyes on him, a dark shadow circling him. He tightened his grip on the sword, holding it with both hands.

Suddenly four orcs jumped out of the shadows wheeling swords of their own. The first one collided with Thorin's sword, but the king easily pushed the orc away. He slashed at the orc cutting off its grossest arm. Another one charged at Thorin, but he quickly dodged the attack. He swiped at the orc narrowly missing cutting its head off. The other two came at him. Thorin twisted his stance; stab one it the gut, pulled his black sword out of the creature, chopped another head off then turned to the remaining two. Yet, there were no longer just two. Five more orcs had arisen from the darkness of the woods. Thorin ran at them with a battle cry. He knocked one away with his sword, and then met another one's sword with his. The two stood pushing their weight against the touching blades. Thorin won in the end and killed the orc instantly.

As Thorin turned to fight another one he noticed that three new orc were now coming at him from behind. He cursed in khuzdul slashing down another one. He pulled his sword back for another deadly strike as he felt a blade sink into him. A thick orc blade dug deep into his left side, almost going all the way through him, if he hadn't pulled away the minute he felt its cruel metal break his skin. Thorin held the wound with one hand, his sword with other; still ready for a fight.

He was breathing heavily and blood was quickly soaking throw his clothing and covering his hand. His vision went blurry for a moment. He felt blood in his mouth and the wound was hurting him bad. The orcs stopped attacking him; instead, they just stood and watch him. They knew he couldn't beat them all with the wound; that he would bleed out in a matter of hours. A few began to laugh as they saw Thorin struggling to stand.

"Can we eat him?" One finally asked. Thorin turned to the talkative one and pointed his sword at the creature. His legs wouldn't hold him much longer and he had already lost most of the feeling in his left side. Thorin coughed up a little bit of blood as his legs started to become numb. He was losing too much blood to stand. Thorin fell to his knees. His sword slipped through his fingers.

"We haven't had dwarf in a while," one said.

Thorin closed his eyes. So this was it? He was going to be eaten by filthy orcs. Dis, Fili and Kili would never know. Fili and Kili…he never said goodbye before he left.

"No, look at his clothing…looks like blue mountain clothes. Bet there are plenty dwarfs to go around there! Must be a settlement! Come on boys, Dwarf is back on the menu!" The group cheered and ran back into the woods leaving Thorin alone.

Thorin let out a ragged breath. He didn't even notice the orcs had left him. He felt nothing, he couldn't really see or hear anything either. He coughed up more blood and fell to the ground on his back. The could-be-king managed with what was left of this energy to pull his legs out so he was lying straight on his back. If he was going to die at least he wanted to be comfortable. This is how he wanted them to find him. Dwalin and Balin; they would find him. They would gather a search party when he never returned. Dis and the boys would insist on looking too. Thorin looking up at the sky were he could see a few stars above the tree line. He would be with the great kings soon. He would be leaving this world soon. He would be leaving them soon. Poor Dis, should would both her brothers to orcs, and the boys they would…they would be fatherless once again. Thorin chocked back a sob. He wished he said goodbye. He wished he had more time with them, to watch them grow, to watch them become kings.

Thorin went numb and so did the world. He no longer saw the stars; he could no longer tell if it was night or day. All senses were lost. He was lost. Thorin closed his eyes and took one last breath.

"Thorin," a calm voice called to him. He did not stir.

"Thorin," the voice called again. Thorin heard nothing else, felt nothing else, only the voice existed now.

"Thorin, wake up," the voice called out. Thorin felt air leave his lungs. He couldn't feel anything else, but he knew he was breathing. He opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. In fact, it didn't even cross his mind to wonder about his location.

The voice seemed to laugh, "shame to see the great Thorin Oakenshield giving up so easily."

Thorin blinked a few times and turned to see where the voice, that he knew he recognized, was coming from. Sitting on a stump by Thorin's side was his younger brother Frerin. He smiled at his older brother; he didn't look a day older than the last day Thorin ever saw him.

"Frerin," Thorin smiled weakly. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The other dwarf waved off his words, "its fine." Frerin paused for a moment, "you're dying Thorin."

"I was…stabbed by an orc," Thorin said in his defense.

"I saw. I see everything now Thorin; things that were, things that are, and things that have yet to happen. Its strange Thorin, it really is. I see things I cannot explain. They all get jumbled around and I can't make sense of them. They are cloudy and ever changing. I can see your death Thorin, but I can't tell if it is here, or there. Time is all together for me. It's not line. I don't know dates or the term when. But Thorin, you can't die, not here, not now."Thorin let a smile come on his face. He was weak; he could barley breath, and his whole body felt disconnected to him. He didn't see how he would survive this. "You have to live Thorin," Frerin went on. "You have to reclaim our home land. You need to lead our people."

"I'm dying Frerin," Thorin said blankly. He had already accepted that. He felt his eyes starting to close again and darkness taking him over. "This…this is…the end."

"Killed by some orcs in the woods…hardly the way for a true king to die," Frerin said in almost joking voice. "What about the orcs then? Who is going to stop them?"

"What do you mean?" Thorin felt a slight spark of life in him.

Frerin looked down at his brother, "you heard what the orcs said. They know you're from the Blue Mountains. They are heading there now."

Thorin's weak eyes widened, "Kili…Fili."

Frerin looked up to the sky, "they die in the battle Thorin. I can see it. Without you, they die in the battle."

"No."

Frerin turned back to his brother, "they will die without you Thorin. You need to get up and save them."

"I can't. I'm too weak. The wound…it's too much," Thorin said breathing heavier than before. "I cannot fight this Frerin." Thorin felt anger building up inside him. He couldn't let them die. He could allow his nephews to die because he was too weak to get up, because he let a pack of orcs know where they were staying. "What do I have to do?" Thorin asked his brother.

"Stand up."

Thorin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He had to do this. He had to save them. He was their uncle, their family, their kin. Holding his now throbbing wound Thorin willed himself off his back and sat up. He painted as the pain grew worse. His whole body was in pain, part of him wanted to lie back down so it would go away, but he kept pushing himself upward. Coughing up more blood Thorin stood up on his feet, wobbling a little. Thorin glanced back over to Frerin, who wore a bright smile. "Thank you," Thorin whispered to him.

"Good luck," Frerin said a nod and watched his older brother walk back towards the pony. As he watched his brother the smile on his face quickly disappeared to a look of despair and fear. He yelled out for his brother, but Thorin did not hear him, nor did Thorin see him anymore. Tears filled Frerin's blue eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "They die in the battle," he spoke softly to no one.

**Hint Hint, BoFA. Anyways, there is the first part. Hope to post the next part as soon as possible so you can see what I have planned for the wounded Thorin and the unsuspecting town about to be attacked by orcs! **


	11. For Those who Linger Part 2

**I don't think I ever thanked you guys for all the positive reviews! Thank you! Thank you! On with the show then…**

Thorin limped his way to the pony holding his side. The bleeding had slowed down, but he could still feel it leaking out of his wound and soaking his fingers. Yelling in pain he lifted himself onto his pony. He sat on the saddle for a moment breathing heavily; his vision fading in and out. He could feel himself loosing consciousness; a darkness was creeping in the back of his mind telling him to give up and rest. Thorin kicked his pony and it started off towards his village. Thorin's head bopped with the movements of the animal; his head growing fuzzy. He could feel himself slipping away.

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't give up. His nephews needed him, he let their father die, but he wasn't going to let them die. They were his responsibility, his family, his whole world; if anything happened to them. If they died…Thorin bit down on his lip. No, he couldn't think like that. He was going to save them; he was going to keep them safe.

He wasn't sure how much time passed as he rode the pony. It felt like years or maybe just seconds. Thorin had no sense of time. Everything was moving so slowly, yet everything seemed to be happening in the blink of an eye. Looking up he saw he was at the trading post at the bottom of the mountain. It was on fire. He kept riding hearing the men of the town yelling and running around screaming about how orcs had been in their village. He heard one man say how the orcs had moved up the mountain and something about how they were after dwarf. Thorin cursed, they were going after his kind. They were attacking because he got caught in the woods.

His pony started up the mountain side. He could see the destruction of the orcs before he even made it to the village edge. Their monstrous feet made a clear path to follow and drops of dwarf blood, probably from the blade that stuck Thorin, covered the ground. The pain from his injury receded as thoughts of what the orcs could be doing to his town filled Thorin's mind. Screams filled his ears and the bright light and heat from a fire touched his beard. Looking up he saw that the town was burning. A large group of men, a few Thorin recognized as Lycyn's guards, were trying to put it out. On the ground there laid a few bodies, some covered in blood and burn marks. He kept riding. He had to find Kili, Fili, and Dis.

As he continued up the mountain he spotted a small shape hunched over on the ground covered in ash. Thorin was still having a hard time seeing straight, but he could swear the body lying on the ground looked familiar. Thorin gasped, "BALIN!" He yelled. He jumped off his horse ignoring the pain completely. The king ran up to his old friend pushing the elder dwarf onto his back. Thorin didn't notice any major injuries, only a few scratches and a burn mark on his arm. "Balin?" He asked his voice and hands shaking.

Balin's eyes fluttered open, "T-Thorin?" Balin sat up and Thorin places his hand on the elders back to make sure he didn't fall over. "Orcs!" Balin said a little panicked. "They at-attacked out of nowhere Thorin. There were too many for me to fight alone Thorin, I was out numbered. I…I told the boys to run."

Thorin swallowed down his fears, "where are they?"

Balin shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know how long I was out." Balin looked around. He saw a few people running around trying to put out the massive fire that was spreading through the whole village. "Most everyone was heading for Lycyn's house. Kili and Fili would have gone there with the others. But, the orcs probably followed."

Thorin nodded, "thank you Balin. Find somewhere safe to rest and heal. I must find my sister and her sons. If they were headed for the house and the orcs were in pursuit I must get to them first, Balin." Thorin helped his friend up off the ground, putting his free hand on his wound, which was starting to hurt again. He noticed Balin wasn't as hurt as Thorin thought and Balin said he wanted to help him find his family. "No, if you are up to it help put out the fire. See if you can find Dwalin. He must be running around killed orcs somewhere." Thorin didn't know why he was telling a joke a moment like this, but it seemed like the best thing to do. "Good luck my friend," he said.

"Thorin!" Balin yelled. "You're hurt!" Balin put his hands on the wound. "Oh Thorin, you're losing a lot of blood! What happened!?"

"It's nothing Balin, help with the fire. I need to find the boys."

Balin shook his head, "Thorin you're in no condition to-"

Thorin put his hand on Balin's shoulder. "I can't let anything happen to them Balin. I'm fine. Help with fire. I'll be alright, now go." Not wanting to fight with Balin anymore Thorin pushed by his friend and headed up the mountain to where Lycyn lived at the very top. His sister could handle herself in an orc attack and was probably off fighting with Dwalin somewhere. he could hear a battle going on in the distance to his left, but he kept going forward hoping his nephews were smart enough to go to the house where it was safer.

He passed the forge to see an orc battling two of Lycyn's men. They quickly took the monster down as two more came out at them. As he watched the two men fight he heard a loud scream. He knew who belong to right away: Kili.

Thorin spun around to see his two nephews holding onto each other backed up into a corner between two houses and an orc walking up to them. Fili's arms were around Kili, holding him tight. They tried to back up more, away from the creature, but they were trapped by a wooden wall. Kili dropped to his knees screaming, Fili kept holding onto him glaring at the orc, even though he had tears in his eyes. The orc pulled out a blade, laughed, said something in black speech and raised the blade above the two younglings. Fili pulled his little brother in even closer and closed his eyes turning his head away into Kili's hair.

"NO!" Thorin screamed charging at the monster. He whipped out his sword and chopped the orc's head clean off. He fell to one knee, the pain in his side growing too much to bear. He held the wound panting heavily and closed his eyes trying to will the pain away.

"U-un…uncle?" Fili's little voice peeps out. Thorin opened his eyes to see his two nephews, still holding onto each for dear life, looking straight at him. Thorin gave them a weak smile.

"Uncle!" They yelled happily and ran at him. They threw their arms around him giving him the tightest most loving hug they ever gave. Thorin dropped his sword, let go of his wound and hugged them back.

"It's alright now…it's going to be alright. I'm here," Thorin said softly rubbing his hands on their backs. "I'm right here. You're safe." The two let go of him and stepped back.

"Thorin, you're hurt!" Kili yelled.

Thorin patted him on the head, "it's nothing. I need to get you to Lycyn's house. It'll be safe there."

"What about Ma?" Fili asked.

"She'll be fine…she's with D-Dwalin," Thorin lied. "We have to hurry…before any more orcs show…up," Thorin used his sword to push himself back up off his knees. He felt blood in his mouth and he could barely see straight. He felt Fili and Kili grab his jacket. "C-come on," Thorin struggled to get out.

They only made it a few feet (meters if you're not in the colonies) when Thorin fell to his knees again. Fili and Kili rushed to his aid trying to help him from falling completely to the ground. He knew they were talking to him but he couldn't hear them. "…Go…," he managed to say. "G-get…to safety…," Thorin collapsed to the ground.

"Uncle!" the two boys screamed. The flipped him over on his back to see that he covered in blood. Fili placed his hand over his uncle's mouth, he was breathing…barley. Thorin's eyes flutter, he tired to say something, he tried to tell to him leave him, but no words came out. He closed his eyes again and noises of the battle his nephew's pleads faded away. He heard a new sound now, it almost sounded elfish, but it also sounded like a song of some sort. He starting giving into to the new sound, letting it take him away when he heard Kili yell out again.

Snapping his eyes open Thorin saw a new orc by his nephews. Fili was standing in front of Kili guard him and Thorin from the monster. Thorin could barely make out the sound of Fili threatening the orc. Thorin tried to move, to do something, anything, but he couldn't. Thorin felt his mind going dark. He blinked and the next thing he knew Fili was holding his black sword. It was much too large for him, but Fili was still managing to point it at the orc. The creature attacked and Fili stabbed it, pulled the blade out and stabbed it again.

When the orc was dead Fili dropped the sword, fell to his knees and cried. That was the first time he truly killed a being. An orc was a creature yes, but it wasn't a rabbit, or a bird. Orc spoke, they thought, they were conscious beings and Fili just killed one. Thorin, unable to will himself awake, closed his eyes and let everything go dark, the sound of his nephews yelling for him being the last thing he heard.

Thorin woke up on a bed. A white sheet pulled over him and small candle was burning on a table next to him. "Where am I?" he softly spoke.

"Among friends," a familiar voice called out. It was Lycyn, the leader of the village, sitting on a chair at Thorin's bed side. He looked severely beaten, covered in black and blue, and sling around his right arm. "My men found you and brought you to my home to be healed with the others. You should be perfectly alright in a few days."

"The orcs?" Thorin asked.

"Taken care of; we killed them all."

Thorin nodded, "good. Do you know…if my nephews are…?"

"They are well. They are in the other room with their mother. She is fine as well." Lycyn stood up; Thorin could tell he was in pain, but hiding it. "Rest now. I'll send in a healer later to check on you." Lycyn gave the dwarf a smile and walked away.

"Lycyn," Thorin called out. The man stood and turned to face Thorin. "Fili…killed an orc. It was first time he killed something that wasn't an animal."

Lycyn thought for a moment. "Do you want me to talk to him, or fetch him so you may talk with him?"

"No, Fili has to come to turns with this on his own." Thorin gave the man a nod and closed his eyes. He saved their lives, that's all the mattered. He kept them safe; they were alive. Thorin let himself smile in relief. He promised their father, he promised himself, he would never let anything happen to them. And that was a promise he never planned to break.

**I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure losing a lot of blood means death. I don't know that's what I've heard. Hurray for fiction where people can just survive massive internal injuries! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Rate and Review! See you next time! **


	12. The Dark Pond

**Yay another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I have a boat load of school work and I don't think writing fanfiction is a good excuse. **

**P.S let's just act like the first part of desolation of Smaug never happened! And that part in Bree wasn't the first time Thorin met Gandalf Okay? Okay? Warning: this chapter is long! **

"Can we come?"

"No, Fili. It's too dangerous," Thorin told his nephews. The two were expecting to go with Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and another fat dwarf they didn't know the name of. They had already gotten out their little fishing poles and dug around in the yard for worms (they didn't find away).

Thorin and the others were heading to a small pond down in a valley on the other side of the mountain for some fishing because the village was low on food. It wasn't necessarily a dangerous path to the pond, one Fili and Kili could easily make, but Thorin knew the rumors of a dark power that lurked in that area. With all the mischief the two could get into Thorin thought it was best to leave them behind.

"But…," Kili whimpered. He was so looking forward to going fishing with his uncle, Balin, Dwalin and the fat ginger.

"No," he said to them and that was the end of it. "Let's go," Thorin turned to the others and they left the house. Dis offered some kind words about how they were too young, but Fili just stomped to their room throwing their poles to the ground. Dis sighed and started making lunch.

They sat on Fili's bed pouting and crossing their arms. "It's not fair! We're big and strong enough to go down to the pond!" Kili finally said.

"Yeah, and I bet we're better fishers than that stupid fat one! Maybe even Dwalin! He's not patient enough to fish!"

"Yeah!" Kili cheered in agreement.

Fili got off his bed and picked up his pole up off the floor, "the village needs food and as future kings we should help! Balin once said there is a second pond down in that valley! We'll go and find it and catch more fish than uncle and all the others combined!" Fili threw Kili's pole to him.

Kili looked around the room and in a hushed voice said, "should we though? It might not be safe, you know what happened last time we followed Thorin." (See chapter 9)

"Of course!" Fili said going to the window which they often used to sneak out. "If anything bad happens I'll keep you safe. I'll slay any monster that gets in our way! No enemy is too big or too great for me!" Fili nodded to his brother and the two snuck out of their house and head to valley where the two ponds were.

Fili did a great job leading them down the path; it was a reality safe path just wide enough for them to walk side by side holding their poles. They began to sing some songs on the way down and Fili would laugh when Kili got the words wrong. Fili knew exactly where they were going and recognized the landmarks on the path. The day Thorin took him fishing was one of the best days of his life and seldom forgotten. It wasn't till they reached the valley when Fili got lost. He didn't know how to get to the other pond. He remembered Thorin says something about not going there, but couldn't remember which way it was. Finally he remembered and the two headed into a wooded area in the valley.

It seemed to grow dark in a matter of seconds, like the sun had suddenly set in the middle if the day. As they went further the trees started to look dead, with little leaves, and cracking bark. The grass beneath their feet was rotting turning a dark brown color. There was foil smell in the air and the feeling that they were being watched by an all seeing eye in the sky.

"M-maybe we should turn b-back?" Kili squeaked out too scared to talk loudly. He was holding onto Fili's coat and Fili's was tightly gripping Kili's.

"Good idea," Fili said. He was getting scared as well. Something was wrong about this place, very wrong. "Come on let's back home to Ma."

"Wait look!" Kili yelled loudly making Fili jump. "There's the pond!" the two looked and sure enough in a small clearing there was small pond. The two ran up to it. The clearing looked friendly. Sunlight was coming down and the grass looked green. Kili made it to the pond first. "Ew gross!" He yelled.

The pond was filled with a black liquid, resembling sludge more than actually water. In fact the black stuff didn't look liquid at all, more of a between liquid and solid state. It seemed to be boiling towards the middle and gave off a foul smell.

"What is it?" Kili asked taking his hand off his noise. "There's no way its water," Kili knelled down to look at the strange pond water.

Before Fili could scream out Kili reached his hand out and touched the black ooze. The moment it made contact with his body Kili let out a loud gasp like he was being kicked in the gut. Fili yelled and ran over to his brother. Kili took his finger out of the water like muck falling backwards into Fili's arms unconscious.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. It seemed as though all the life had been drained out of his little brother. Kili's face was unusually pale and the area around his closed eyes was red. Fili shook his brother, but Kili didn't move. "KILI!" he yelled even louder shaking him. Kili's body moved with Fili's shake completely limp. "KILI!" Fili screamed as loud as he could

* * *

Thorin was enjoying himself for a moment. It was nice day out, Balin was singing a lovely song and the air was fresh. He dipped his hook into the pond waiting for a bit. Bombur had already caught three fish so there was a tad less pressure on them getting enough for the village. Thorin sighed to himself feeling relaxed. He let himself close his eyes and just enjoy the day. He imagined Erebor and Dale and how the people would have enjoyed a day such like this one.

Suddenly a loud screamed snapped him from his thoughts.

"…was that?" Balin asked quite making out what the scream was. "I thought it sounded like…"

"FILI!" Thorin yelled jumping up from where he was sitting. He let go of his pole and it fell into the water. He knew it was Fili screaming, he recognized the boys voice anywhere. "KILI!?" he yelled knowing that if Fili was screaming out for his brother in such a fashion something was horribly wrong. The whole group was standing now scanning the light woods waiting for Fili to yell back. No answer echoed back. "No," Thorin said softly assuming. He started running towards where he thought the scream came from. He guessed the two were at the dark pond, the one said to be cursed by an evil necromancer of some sorts.

Thorin never ran so fast in his life. He reached the other pond to find Fili holding Kili shaking him and sobbing. Thorin knelt down by their sides. Kili looked sick: he was covered in sweat, his lips were purple, and his skin was a white as a ghost. "What happened?" Thorin asks the oldest as he took Kili from Fili. Kili's skin was hot to the touch.

"H-h-he…he touched it! That's all!" Fili cried. Thorin looked over at the gross pond. The rumors about it being something out of nightmare were true.

Balin was suddenly at Thorin's side looking over Kili and looking back at the pond, "he needs a wizard."

"What?" Thorin asked. Kili's arms began to shake slightly.

"The water is said to be bewitched. Magic is causing this Thorin, my guess only magic can uncause it," Balin told Thorin. He looked at Kili. He was breathing through his month now and having a hard time doing so. He seemed to be choking on his own air.

"The grey wizard!" Dwalin said suddenly. He was on his knees too holding a crying Fili. "Gloin made mention of him. He said that the grey was in Bree making fireworks. I guess his wife wanted to see them, but at any rate, the wizard is in Bree."

"Where is Bree?" Thorin asked pulling Kili in closer.

Balin handed him a map he just so happened to have, "there is a small settlement with a few houses of men on the other side of the valley. From what I heard they are quote kind. If you head there they may give you a pony so you can ride to Bree to meet the wizard." Balin told Thorin.

The king stood up with Kili still shaking and panting in his arms. "I will head there then!"

"Me too! I'm not leaving him!" Fili said tears still rolling down his face. He knew there would be a lecture about crying later, but he didn't care.

"No Fili, I must go as fast as I can, you will only slow me down."

"But…"

"No Fili," Thorin said and that was the end of it. Fili knew his uncle had to get to this Bree place as quick as he could if there was any hope of helping Kili.

"Make hast Thorin, Kili looks like….," Balin tailed off not wanting to say what was on everyone's mind.

Kili looks like he is going to die.

Thorin nodded to everyone gave a long look and nod to Fili and ran off to where the men lived. As Balin said they were quite kind and the when they found out how bad and young Kili was they gave Thorin a pony no questions asked. They even offered to take Kili to Bree themselves. Thorin refused, not letting Kili out of his arms. He was shaking worse than ever now and the heat from his body was almost was worse as Smaug's fire.

Thorin rode out towards Bree. Halfway there Kili began to scream out in pain. It hurt Thorin as well to hear his nephew in such agony, but there was nothing he could do but ride faster. The sun set and Kili stopped screaming. Thorin could tell Kili was still getting warming, and his breathing became shallow, almost inexistent.

Thorin rode up to the front gate of Bree at midnight as the rain started to come down. Thorin knocked on the wooden door. The guard opened it and looked rather confused. He wasn't use to dwarfs in this part of the world. "What is your business here?" He growled.

At first Thorin thought about lying but didn't, "my nephew is sick. I came to see the grey wizard."

The guard studied Thorin through the little window, "Gandalf you say? Yeah, he's here. Not sure where though. You'll have to find him yourself."

Thorin thanked the man as he let him into the village. He could hardly see anything through all the rain coming down. He saw a few men giving him dirty looks, a few passed out from too much ale, and a man walking around eating a carrot. He kept riding on trying to find anyone who seemed wizard-like.

"F…fee…fffff…" Kili's weak voice called out. Thorin halted the horse and looked down at his youngest nephew. He looked worse than ever before and the rain was only making it worse. Kili was still unconscious but calling out for his older brother. Thorin knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"Do my old eyes deceive me or is that the great Thorin Oakenshield in Bree?" an old yet friendly voice called out. Standing in front of Thorin and his horse was a man in all grey holding a staff.

"Are you…?"

"Gandalf at your service," bow the wizard.

The wizard went to say more but Thorin cut him off, "my youngest nephew is sick I was told you can help."

The two went to an inn in town and laid Kili down on a bed. Thorin lit candles around them to light up the room as the wizard examined Kili. "Odd, very odd indeed. What happened?" Gandalf asked and Thorin explained about the pond. "I see."

Kili was unmoving now. His chest did not move with breathed for his breaths were too short and weak, and his body remind stiff as though dead. His face had regained none of its color and his sweat drenched his air. Gandalf waved his hand over the boy feeling the intense heat coming off of him. The wizard knew that dark magic was taking place here. Yet it source was unknown and very powerful at that. There had not been such darkness such as the one now holding the boy since an age ago. Considered about the origins of the black magic Gandalf closed his eyes and placed his hand on Kili's forehead.

At first he felt nothing but the boy's great fever. Then, out of nowhere, there was a great scream in Gandalf's mind and a flash, just a fleeting glimpse, of a great fiery red eye.

Gandalf pulled his hand away. "What is it?" Thorin asked not able to hold it in anymore.

"Nothing. Hold him down this may cause him pain," Gandalf said. Thorin didn't move. "He will die if I don't do this!" The wizard practically yelled. Thorin went to Kili and held his upper body down. Gandalf put his staff over the boy's body and began to say something in a tongue Thorin did not understand. Kili began to yell. The young dwarf pushed and pulled against Thorin's hold trying to break away from the pain. The wizard kept on going. Kili let out one final scream and Gandalf could have sworn he heard _nine_ other, bird like screams, echo his.

"It is done; he should wake in a few hours and be fine. I suggest you do not travel back to your home till then. He will be alright, with no lasting effects I'm sure." Gandalf told Thorin and began to leave.

"Thank you," Thorin said with all of his heart.

Gandalf waved it off, "do not mention it Thorin son of Thrain. I bid you farewell now, I must also head to your home. I will putrefy that pond for you so something like this will never happen again." Gandalf tipped his hat and left thinking of nothing but the evil that had corrupted that pond. Yet when he got there, a few days later, the pond was perfectly fine: bright blue water and fish swimming it in. It was as though the evil had left and gone somewhere else.

**So, Kili turns out fine and him and Fili have a nice hug-it-out session after Thorin brings him back to the village. But everything turns out okay like Gandalf said with no effects! Yay! See you next time! Please R and R! =)**


	13. The Hopping Game

**I think this fic needs more of the company; therefore, this fic will have ten times more Oin and Gloin! If anyone wants some continuity (Boom) this takes place before Gimli is born.**

The two dwarfs were honored to be chosen by their king to watch his nephews for the day. Of all the dwarfs in the village Thorin could have chosen any of them to watch little Kili and Fili, but instead of going to Dwalin and Balin, like he normally did, Thorin let Oin and Gloin watch the boys. The boy's mother was busy selling her knitted clothing down at the trading post and Thorin had to work at the forge with Dwalin and Balin, so the two brothers had the boys all day long.

Gloin's wife made them her best breakfasts thinking of the day when she would finally have kids of her own. Fili and Kili ate it quickly saying she cooked better than Thorin. The Gloin gave them a tour of the small home him, his wife and Oin shared. Oin talked to them about medicine and what herbs were best when they were sick. Thorin had told Oin to do this saying it was important for them in their training. Fili listened, Kili didn't; instead he kept thinking to himself how cool Oin's beard was. The two then got to water all of Oin's plants and help Gloin's wife in her garden plucking weeds. By the time they were done it was lunch time. This time Gloin made it, which meant it tasted horrible, but Kili and Fili didn't say anything.

"Take the boys out to hop rope. They'll like that," Gloin's wife suggested washing the last of the dishes.

"Hop rope?" Kili questioned suddenly very interested.

"What's that?" Fili echoed his brother's enthusiasm.

Oin put his hands on his hips, "you don't know about hopping rope? Gloin and I use to play it tons when we were lads." Fili and Kili perked up at the word 'play.' "It's really easy. Go out into the yard and we'll get it ready."

"Thank you for the meal!" The boys bowed to the female dwarf and ran outside almost forgetting to put their boots on. Oin and Gloin quickly followed caring a thin length of rope with them.

"Alright," Gloin said. He and his brother were standing on opposite sides of Fili and Kili holding the rope. The young dwarfs looked down at the rope at their feet confused about how this was supposed to be a game. "Now, we are going to swing the rope around and when it gets to the other side you boys have to hop over it. We'll go nice and slow for you okay? You two ready?" The younger brothers nodded staring down at the rope. "Okay!" Oin and Gloin swung the rope over the boy's head and back around to their other side. Fili and Kili got ready and easily hopped over it when it got to their feet. Fili let out a little laugh. This game was easy. Oin and Gloin stopped swinging the rope and let it rest and the boy's feet.

"Was that it?" Kili asked. "Did we win?"

Gloin nodded, "yes, but that was only one turn. Do you think you could keep hopping if we didn't stop?"

"Yes! Do it!" Fili said ready for the challenge. This game was easy but was sort of enjoying it. Oin and Gloin swung the rope, still extremely slow and the boys hopped over it. They swung again and boy hopped again. They both had wide smiles on their faces. It's no secret that dwarfs are not the best hoppers or jumpers in Middle Earth, but being so young the boys were naturals and having the time of their life.

"Faster! Swing it faster!" Kili said with a laugh. Oin and Gloin did. After three swings Kili didn't jump in time and fell down. Oin and Gloin stopped considered for the youngest, but Kili and Fili were just laughing. Kili got back up, ready for more. Oin and Gloin laughed along with the two boys as they went on playing.

"Do you guys want a turn?" Fili asked having to stop because he was too tired.

"Oh no, lad, I'm far too old for hopping," Oin said with a laugh. Gloin quickly agreed. "It's kind that you asked though. Ready to go again?" Oin asked seeing Kili standing by the rope.

"Wait for me Kili!" Fili ran to his brother's side and waited for the elders to swing the rope.

They were only playing for five minutes when Thorin walked up to the house. Kili and Fili didn't even notice him as they were having too much fun hopping over the rope. They were laughing loudly and daring each other to turn in the air while hoping. Fili did it and they both starting laughing harder than before, not because anything was funny, but because it had a long time since they had this much fun.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin's deep voice barked out. The two boys stopped hopping and got tripped by the rope falling down on their butts. "Stop being a nuisance. We're going home." He looked extra angry glaring at the boys with his icy blue eyes.

"Can't we stay and play for a little longer?" Kili's little voice asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No. There are more important things for young princes to be doing than this petty game," Thorin said directly to Gloin and Oin. They remembered how Thorin ordered them to teach the boys medicine during their visit. "Now, come on!" He yelled this time. Fili and Kili stood up, thanked Oin and Gloin and walked to their uncle their heads hung in sadness. "Honestly boys, I expected more for you. You know better than to fool around." The three royal Durin's walked away into the setting sun.

"Sometimes…," grumbled Gloin, "that Thorin can be just like his grandfather: a royal jerk. Doesn't he get that they are just boys who derive a bit of fun once in a while. He's too hard on them. He's their uncle not their king," Gloin cursed in native dwarf tongue.

Oin sighed and put his hand on his little brother's shoulder, "Thorin…Thorin is a troubled dwarf. I don't think he's gotten over Erebor, nor passed the lost of Moria. It haunts him, I think. Clouds how he thinks and acts. I think…he forgot how to care; how to cherish something more than gold or a mountain home. Maybe it's just in his blood. He does care about those boys, more than he will ever know, more than we will ever know, but he just…can't see it. All he sees is his home he lost. All the people he's lost. I hope one day he can finally realize he has not lost his home or his people." With that Oin went inside.

Thorin said nothing to the boys the whole way home. They were Durin folk they had to learn to fight, to learn to become kings, not how to hop over a rope. They got home, Dis was already in bed, and Thorin ordered them to do the same. They said goodnight to him, but Thorin did not answer back.

Thorin stayed awake watching the fireplace. He was upset, some men at the forge had pointed out that Thorin had no power here. That he was just a thrown-less king and he would never really be a king then. He signed heavily hearing a small laugher coming from the bed room. He went inside to see that Fili and Kili had tied one end of a rope to the best post and Fili was holding the other side about to swing it. The second they saw Thorin Fili dropped the rope and Kili slowly backed up.

"GET. IN. BED. NOW!" Thorin yelled. The two did as they were told. Thorin blew out the candle they lit and slammed the door behind him as he left.

He stood in the hall outside their door for a moment. He could hear them whispering to each other about how scary Thorin was. Thorin could remember times he said the same thing about his grandfather.

"What was that about?" Dis was standing in a hallway, arms crossed, looking at Thorin. "It's not there bed time just yet."

"Doesn't matter," Thorin crossed his arms as well. "I told them to go to bed, not to stay up playing like children.

Dis almost hit her older brother onto the head, "they are children Thorin! Must you always forget that? I know you want them to grow up and become great kings like you are."

"I am no king," Thorin said under his breath so Dis wouldn't hear it.

"But does that mean they can't be kids for just a little longer? They are training like you want; they are become amazing fighters, but does that really mean they can't also be amazing kids at the same time?" Dis questioned her brother. "You were a kid once Thorin, you may not remember but I do. You grew up too fast; don't make them do the same. Please, let them be young while they still can." Dis walked over and kissed her brother's forehead, like she use to when they were young, then went back into her room.

Thorin sighed heavily then went back into the boy's room. They were hiding under the covers when he entered afraid to get yelled at again. Thorin lit the candle and Kili popped his head out from under the sheets. "Come on, you two don't have to go to bed just yet," he said in his softest nicest voice. Kili was hesitant, but he climbed out of bed. Thorin picked up one of his stone toys and handed it to Kili. He took it, sat down across from his uncle and started playing with it about the same time Fili got out of his bed. He too got down on the floor and played with his brother.

After a while Kili handed Thorin his own rock toy to play with and was included in their game. It took Thorin a moment, but he began to play along and after a while a smile appeared on his face. He let out a small laugh as his nephews had a fake battle with their toys. For the first time, in a long time, Thorin felt truly happy.

**Man…it's been forever since I've jumped rope. I'd better get outside! See you next time and have a great week! Review and what not! **


	14. Watching Sunrises

**Going to keep this little intro short and sweet. I was going to update sooner but, Teen Wolf. ** **Happy Reading! Thanks for all your support! **

Ever since Fili walked by it once while out for a walk with his mother he had wanted to climb it. He wanted to sit on it with Kili, maybe watch the sunset or something. On the edge village there was a massive rock jetting out of the mountain; it was round, hanging over a small drop where smaller rocks laid, was high above any other point in the village, and was perfect for sitting. Fili guessed he could see all the way down the mountain side and put past the rolling hills on top of it. As he grew older Fili thought about awesome it would be to watch the sunrise from that rock. He had seen the sunrise before, of course, but he thought it would be extra amazing looking from on top the rock.

Yet when brought it up to the Thorin and his mother, his idea was shot down. They used the 'it's too dangerous card' like they always did. Not letting it go and telling Kili, who shared his enthusiasm, they made plans to sneak out one morning to climb the rock and watch the sunrise together.

Everything was going according to their wicked little plan. Fili and Kili had been put to bed by their mother and pretended to sleep till they heard her go to bed. They stayed still till Thorin followed her. Then they got out of their beds, played a little quietly, and took shifts sleeping. It wasn't till almost dawn when they snuck out their bedroom window. (Really, they always do that. You think someone would have done something about it by now)

The village was eerily silent. It felt like a ghost town, dark, lifeless, and deadly silent. The only noise was the occasional guard walking by patrolling the village to prevent further night attacks, and cow mooing. Fili and Kili crept towards the rock not wanting any attention. The plan was to watch the sunrise and get back to the house without their mother and uncle ever knowing.

"Here it is!" Fili pointed at the large rock.

"Wow! It is huge!" Kili cheered. The two laughed and easily climbed on top of it, for even though the sun wasn't up it was still light enough for them to see.

Fili smiled, "we're going to have a great view!" Kili nodded in agreement. Fili looked around. "Just be careful Kili. Don't fall off," he looked down at the pile of stones and rumble below them.

"I won't. Fili look!"

The sky erupted in colors. Mostly orange a red, mirroring a sunset, but the sun was peeking out just from behind another mountain bathing the two in bright warm light. The day grew brighter and the clouds began to take shape. Slowly the sun climbed in the sky till the color faded along with the amazement.

"That was the best sunrise ever!" Kili said climbing down off the rock and onto the safe ground. Fili agreed and hoped down next to his little brother. "We should do that again!"

"Do what again?" A male voice rang out. Kili and Fili gasped thinking it was Thorin even though the voice was different. They looked up to see three tall men towering over them. "Young dwarfs like yourself shouldn't be out this early! Anything might happen!" They all laughed; one pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

Fili pushed Kili behind him, "stay away from us!" He ordered seeing another pull out an even bigger knife. "If you hurt us I swear you'll pay!" he said in his best Thorin voice.

"Hurt you?" the one in the front mocked. "We won't hurt you…unless, you don't play along!"

Fili could feel Kili grabbing the back of his coat in fear. "Play along?"

The man nodded, "oh yes, its a little game my friends and I made up just for you two dwarfs. It's called give us everything you own!"

"We don't have anything!" Fili suddenly knew they were about to be robbed. And it was true, they didn't have anything expect the clothing they changed into before they left and a few stones Kili picked up because he thought they were cool looking.

"That's a nice coat you have on, looks really official like," the man mocked pulling out a knife of his own and pointing it at Fili's neck. Fili cursed himself for not bring a weapon to defending himself with. "Give me the coat, I'm sure we can find someone to buy it," we waved the knife in Fili's face and he took off his coat and handed it to the man. "I was right! Real official, the finest fur I've seen in a while! Now the other one."

Fili turned to his little brother. Kili was trying his best not to look scared, but clearly was. He helped him take off his jacket then handed it to the man. "There, now leave us alone!" Fili ordered.

The man checked Kili's coat, threw the stones on the pockets to the ground, and then handed it to one of his men. He looked back at the boys. "That's some nice clips in your hair," he said holding out his hand.

"No," Fili said strongly. "These belong to my family not you."

The man suddenly leaped out at Fili pressing the knife up to his throat. One of the other men grabbed Kili who was yelling for his brother. The man put his hand over his tiny mouth to shut him up. "Now, you two are young. I understand you must be scared so I'll nicely okay?" He pressed the blade into Fili's neck drawling a little blood. "Can I have what's in your hair?"

Fili wanted to say no, he wanted to kill the man and run, but he had no weapon, a knife to his throat and worst of, they had Kili. Fili slowly nodded. The man, with his free hand, began to pull on Fili's hair yanking out the metal peace that had once belonged to his father. He took the other one, pulling on Fili's golden hard even harder.

"Good," the man said. He looked over at Kili, still fighting against the man holding him, and saw that he didn't anything of value in his messy brown hair. "It looks like we are done here boys. Throw them over the edge!" He ordered. Fili yelled on protest, but one of the men grabbed him and pushed him down to the pile of rocks.

Fili closed his eyes as he was falling. The whole world went dark around him even before he made impact. He was going to die, him and Kili were going to die and it was all his fault. All because he wanted to see a stupid sunrise. He felt his side collide with the rocks, it hurt, unlike anything he had felt before, yet he kept falling. His side was screaming in pain, but he still felt the wind on his cheek and the air in his hair. He collided with more rocks, this time he stopped falling and he lost all feeling completely.

His eyes fluttered opened. Fili glanced around; his whole body was numb, like it wasn't even there. He quickly realized that the pile of rocks had been covering an entrance to a cold dark cave. It was dark; only a little bit of the sunlight entered the cave and that entrance was far from where Fili was laying. He guessed he must have rolled after he fell through the rocks.

Suddenly he gasped, it hurt to gasp. "Kili!" He said in a weak voice. It hurt to speak. It hurt to breath. The numbness was quickly fading turning to intense pain. "K-Kili?" Fili tried to turn his head to look from his brother, who had to be thrown over as well.

"Fili?" his brother little voice called out form the darkness. Fili shifted painfully yelling out. "Fili! Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," he lied. "Are you?" he still couldn't see Kili. He voice was coming from down the dark cave.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt, but my leg it stuck. I can't move," Kili said honestly. He had a few cuts, but for the most part was well. Fili, falling through the rock layer first took most of the damage. "Fili, it's dark. I can't see you! I can't move my leg! I'm scared!" Kili began to panic.

Fili tried to move but couldn't. He wanted to go straight to his brother but he was in too much pain to do so. Every time he went to move his body screamed at him to stop. The pain was paralyzing. Agonizing even the parts of his body that were alright. When he tried to move he screamed out in pain, a blood curtailing scream and Kili begged him stop. Eventually the pain one out and Fili laid still on the rocky ground his head getting fuzzy.

"Fili?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"Are we going to die?"

It took Fili a while to answer, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't think straight and the words wouldn't form. "N…no, nnnnno….y-y-you're not."

"You mean were not right?" Kili called out. This time didn't get an answer. "Fili!" He called out. "FILI!"

Fili could hear his brother, but he couldn't speak, he couldn't think of any words, his mind was just blank. Even if he could think straight, he was barely getting enough air in to breath, let alone talk. He heard Kili calling for him a few more times and then his hear too left him and became fuzzy. The pain was now gone again and Fili could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He closed his eyes as darkness over took him.

"Fili…Fili wake up," a voice called out to him.

Fili opened his eyes to see his uncle's face. "T-Thorin? Is that you?"

"Shhhh," Thorin placed his hand on Fili's forehead. "Don't try to talk."

"Kili! His…his leg is trapped!" Fili managed to say his voice cracking.

"Fili, it's all right, we got him out. We got you out of that cave, you're safe now, your home."

"H-How?"

Thorin sighed trying to be mad. The pain of his nephew's face and his broken body in front of him took away all the anger inside him and replaced it with sadness and guilt. "We found out you snuck out, your mother and I. We went looking for you. When we say some men with your jackets we roughed them up a bit and they told us what happened. Dwalin and I went into the cave and got you guys out. You are pretty bad, but Oin says you will heal. And, before you ask, Kili is fine; your mother is with him now. His leg will have some scares, but we should walk fine. You both are fine."

Fili smiled, "I'm sorry."

Thorin really wanted to be mad, but all he could think of was finding Fili lying on in the cave bloody and broken. "It's alright Fili, it's alright."

**On the bright side, the cave they 'found' had some ore in it and will soon be opened as a mine! Yeah, that's good news right? Anyway, the last two-parter next time! See you then! Review and what not! =)**


	15. For Those who Died Part 1

**First off, this chapter(s) I originally planned to make it's own fanfic. Like many chapters and what not, but I didn't to do because I decided to make this fic of one-shots instead. So I shortened my original idea to make this! It might end up being a three-shot.**

"How much longer?"

"Five days."

There are a long pause, "how much longer now?"

"Still five days Kili," Thorin rolled his eyes annoyed with his littlest nephew. It had only been a few hours since Kili's mother, Thorin's sister, Dis left to visit a distance dwarf village a few mountains over. She was making sure everything was going well in the village and to drop off some supplies, like any good rightful dwarf princess should. Thorin was now in charge of the boys for five days till she got back home.

"How long now?"

Thorin felt anger build up inside him. Sometime he hated children. "Five days Kili, stop asking!" he growled.

Kili hung his head. Fili was laughing quietly in their kitchen getting some water. "Is it still five days though?"Kili's soft voice asked.

That' it—Thorin was going to strangle him. Before he could there was a knock on the door. Thorin thanks his dwarf God and went over to answer it, hoping to distract Kili from his constant questioning for a little while.

Thorin answered the door to find a man standing outside. He wore nice armor, much nicer than the armor he had ever seen on anyone before. His hair was clean, compared to most of the men's in the village, and Thorin didn't recognize him.

"Thorin Oakenshield?" the man asked. Thorin nodded. "The king of the village wishes to speak with you at his home."

The king? Lycyn, the village's leader and Thorin's somewhat friend, never called himself the king. He saw himself as an adviser more than a leader. Lycyn often thought he didn't deserve that title and said, on many occasions, that if there was ever a real leader to the village it would be Thorin. The amount of respect he had for Thorin, for being a man, was astounding. Most other men tossed dwarfs aside as a lesser race. Thorin guessed this guard was new and didn't know how Lycyn never put himself on a higher level than his people.

"Tell Lycyn I'll be there as soon as I get someone to watch my nephews," Thorin told the new guard.

The man shook his head, "he says it is urgent, it cannot wait. Our master beckons for you immediately. He said there is no time to waste."

Besides the fact that the really new guard called him master Thorin knew Lycyn would only say something like that if it was truly life or death. "Alright," Thorin turned to the boys. "Stay here and stay out of trouble. I'll be back after soon."

Fili and Kili just smiled, they loved being home alone. They waved to Thorin as he left then ran into their room to play loudly for no one would yell at them.

The guard said nothing as they went to Lycyn's home at the top of the mountain. He had a solider presents to him, much like Dwalin. Most of the human guards weren't so stiff. The guards were volunteers or eager lads to learn how to fight. This man looked trained, looked like he had seen battle before and won. Thorin did not like him nor did he feel comfortable in his presents.

They made it to the home and Thorin saw that two more guards that he didn't recognize, wearing the same expensive armor standing by the door holding large spears. Lycyn never had men posted outside his house. The guard led Thorin inside.

The house looked completely different. Thorin had not seen the leader of the village in a few months, he had no idea he was remodeling. Thorin glanced around he saw more new guard everywhere. They all looked the same: they looked like soldiers. Thorin wondered where he got all of these new fighters.

Two more guards opened large wooden doors, to what use to be Lycyn's dining hall, but now was a massive thrown room, with a few tapestries hanging and rare treasures on display. Something felt wrong, this was not like Lycyn. He kept looking around, he spotted a few piles of gold and jewels hoarded away, and Thorin knew Lycyn would never keep treasures. He gave everything he had to the people.

"Oakenshield!" an unfamiliar voice called out. Thorin looked up to see a man sitting on a large chair as though it was a thrown. He had on huge rings, graying long hair, and a gray stubble. "Welcome to my home."

Thorin glared at the man, "you're not Lycyn."

"Oh yes," the man said. "My dear cousin's son, poor Lycyn has taken ill. He is dying an unable to rule over his little village."

Thorin let out a faint gasp. Lycyn was dying?

"Being his only living family member, damn that rock slide, I will rule over this town while he is ill and after his soon death. As you can see, I have brought some of my men from my old home in Minas Tirith and I have already made this little cabin into a proper thrown room. A king desirers the best now doesn't he," the man said clearly hoping it would bother Thorin. "My name is Caruryn, but your kind may call me the Master of the village.

Thorin glared at him. He didn't like the way he said 'your kind.' It sounded like an insult. Caruryn's blue eyes were filled with distaste, mirroring the look orcs had for any living creature. Thorin felt unsafe, but acting normally to see what the human had to say.

"Did you call me here just to tell me you are talking rule?" Thorin asked. He noticed two guards walking up behind from out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes and no. You see Thorin; I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I know you are a rightful mountain king. I know all about your family," He said as Thorin gripped a fist. He didn't like Caruryn brining up his kin. Yet, at least he was recognizing he was a king, perhaps he was not as cruel as Thorin had originally sensed. "You rule the dwarfs in these parts, you are their king. Expect, now I am king of these parts. I don't want your pathetic race to get the wrong idea of who is in charge! I am their king now! I am their master and their ruler!"

The two guards jumped at Thorin. The sheer size was enough to hold Thorin still, each holding one his arms and shoulder. Thorin pulled on their hold, but couldn't break free. "You are no dwarf king!" Thorin barked; the guards pulled him back a little.

"No, I'm not," Caruryn said. "And neither are you! You have no power here Thorin! You are mine! You're race is mine! And speaking of mines…I think that is exactly what I'll do with you!"

"What?" Thorin questioned. He knew a mine or rare black rocks, like the ones his sword was made out of, had been found a few months back. Currently movement was slow through it, a few men worked in it and even fewer dwarfs, and most refusing because it was not the mines of Moria or Erebor, that and the pay was not the best.

Caruryn laughed, "your kind should rejoice! I am giving to a place for mining! You kind loves to mine, it's the only thing your good at. You see Thorin as we speak my men are going into your homes. They are taking the dwarfs of the village, tearing them from their homes, burning them down if they fight us, chaining their wrists and ankles, and forcing them into the mines. Forcing them to work for us and harming them if they don't."

Thorin's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. "Y-your…," Thorin whispered in a shaking voice. Anger built up inside him, "you can't!"

"Oh, I can! I will have workers in my mine! And who else better to do my work then a lower race? Your kind is weak and beneath me, I will not pay you, I will not treat you equally for you are not equal to the likes of me!" Caruryn was now standing and shouting. "You people are good for one thing, working mines, and that is what you will do! Chained and under my guards day in and day out! The dwarfs of this village belong to me! They are mine to do as I wish! They are my property!"

Thorin lowered his head. Everything his people had gone through: losing Erebor, losing the fight for Moria, and now this. "You're enslaving us!" Thorin screamed at the man. He didn't know why he yelled it, maybe because it hurt less to say it then to think it.

"Yes, yes I am!" Caruryn laughed. "Take him to the dungeon and let the king rot as his people labor for me!"

Thorin yelled and pulled against his captures as the dragged him to a cell. He even bit one trying to get free, but nothing worked. Two more men showed up, chained Thorin's hands, and kicked him in the gut. Thorin didn't fight them the rest of the way to the cell. He was beaten, they had won. The new leader enslaved his people and there was nothing he could do about it.

His thought before they threw him into a dark cell was about Fili and Kili.

**So, like I said, I think this is going to be a three-shot because I still have a lot planned and I don't want the next chapter to be like a million words long. There will be more action later, this was just set up! Thanks for sticking with me this long and please Review! **


	16. For Those who Died Part 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chapter. I'll try to get these chapters out as quick as I can so you don't have to wait. No promises though. **

When the men threw Thorin into the cell he tried to escape, only to have the thick cell bars block his way. He grabbed the bars pulling and pushing on them cursing. He knew it would make no difference, but he couldn't hold in all his anger. Images of his friends, his comrades, his kin, in chains down in the mines at the end of a whip flashed in his mind. He bit down on his lip trying to prevent himself from screaming.

"Thorin?" An old voice called out.

Thorin turned away from the bars to see Oin in the cell with him. "Oin? What are you doing in here?" Thorin questioned wondering why he wasn't down in the miens with the others.

"I've been in here for a day I think," said the old dwarf. "I was called by a healer to look at Lycyn who has taken ill."

Thorin gripped a fist. None of this would be happening if Lycyn was well. "I know," Thorin told Oin. "I know he's dying of the sickness," Thorin said with some regret.

"No he's not!" Thorin looked up. "When I was looking over him I learned it wasn't an illness causing his ailment. He's being poisoned. When I brought it up to the healer, this guard grabbed me and threw me in here."

Thorin's jaw dropped a little. It all made sense now. Caruryn must have learned about the mine, the profit to be made, brought his fighters here, and poisoned Lycyn to gain power. Thorin cursed, only the race of men could be so cruel to their own kin.

Kin…Fili and Kili.

Thorin shook those thoughts away; he had to focus on escaping before he could worry about them. He had to get out of the cell, if he could get Oin to Lycyn then maybe they had a chance to over throw Caruryn and stop the enslavement. The only question now was how.

"Thorin, you should rest," Oin suggested.

"I can't, Oin you need to know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Oin asked and Thorin told him everything. Oin's old eyes turned angry, then sad. He was there in Erebor fell; he knew what horrors could be had on this world. "Gloin and his wife," he said under his breath.

"I cannot rest, not till our people are free," Thorin told him.

"You can do nothing for them tired, at least lay down. It may help you think." Oin suggested and Thorin laid on the man sized slab in the cell. He tried to think of a way out and a way into the mines if they were heavily guarded. Nothing he thought of would work, he knew that, but Thorin kept trying. More images of his people in the mines flashed before he eyes. His head began to hurt and without knowing he fell asleep.

Thorin opened his eyes, "how long was I out?"

"A while," Oin simply put not in the mood to talk.

Thorin sat up causing pain in his wrist were the chains bound him. He sighed heavily still not knowing a way out.

"Oakenshield," A guard's voice barked. Suddenly three men were in the cell. They took Thorin, punching and kicking him, then dragging him out of the cell. He could hear Oin yelling for him, but Thorin focused on what was about to happen. Maybe this was his chance.

The three guards brought him back to the throne room. They let go of him, but were still were an arm lengths distance from him in case he tried to run. "Thorin!" Caruryn said cheerfully. He was standing by his massive chair with fancy clothing on and a wide smile. "The strangest thing happened a few hours ago," he spoke in a sly voice. "I was checking in on my mine when I saw the two cutest little boys." Thorin gasped. His mind was screaming no, but he kept quite. "You see Thorin; I don't think you respect me. I don't think you see me as your king and if you don't then your _people_ won't either. Do you see me as your king?" Caruryn asked, but before Thorin could answer two guards came out of the shadows holding Fili and Kili. They were chained together. Iron around their small wrist and ankles.

"No!" Thorin yelled. He went to run to them, to comfort them, but the three guards grabbed him holding him back.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili screamed together. They fought against their captures to no avail.

"Let them go!" Thorin screamed at Caruryn.

Caruryn just laughed, "aw, this is too cute." He sat down and watched the dwarfs like it was a party act.

Noticing Caruryn not doing anything Thorin looked at his nephews. He spoke in a hurried pained voice, "are you two alright? Did they hurt you?"

Fili and Kili shook their heads. "Not really," Fili squeaked out. Thorin knew it was a lie and it burned his insides.

"They're on too tight," Kili whispered. "They hurt," meaning the chains on his wrists.

"I'll get them off you I promise!" Thorin said to his nephews. They gave him a weak smile in return.

"Now, isn't that sweet?" Caruryn mocked. He stood up from his chair and glared at Thorin. He went over to the boys, took the chains the guards were holding and gave them a tug. The two dwarfs yelled out in pain as the iron dug into their skin.

"No! Stop!" Thorin yelled as loud as he could. He was breathing heavily as air struggled through his lungs. He was hurting, physically hurting, at the sight of his nephews in pain. "Let them go!"

Caruryn handed the chains back to one of his guards, but put his hands on Fili's shoulder. "Do you respect me Thorin?" He pushed on Fili's shoulder. Fili let out a painful gasp and Kili began to scream for him to stop.

"Yes!" Thorin yelled.

"Am I your king?"

"…Yes, now let them go!" Thorin screamed and the man let go of Fili's shoulder.

"What what about you boys?" Caruryn turned at the young dwarfs. "Am I your king?"

Fili glared at the man with his deep blue eyes painful tears in them. "No," he said angrily. "Thorin's my king! Not you!"

"Fili! No!" Thorin yelled.

Caruryn went to slap Fili across the face, but stopped before impact. "Is that so? He is your king?" he said pointing back at Thorin. "He is in chains! I am king!" Caruryn nodded to his men on Thorin and then strolled up to the mountain king. "Him? Really?" He mocked them punched Thorin across the face hard. Fili and Kili called their uncle's name. Caruryn continued to punch Thorin till his hands were covered in his blond.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! UNCLE!" Fili and Kili screamed, but Thorin could barely hear them behind the ringing in his ears. "YOU ARE OUR KING NOW STOP!" Thorin heard Fili yell out. Caruryn backed away stopping. The men relaxed their hold on Thorin and he fell to his knees unable to stand. "Thorin…," Fili or maybe Kili's voice sobbed.

Thorin tried to look up at them, but there was blood in his eyes. "See? What that so hard?" Caruryn asked with a laughed. "Take him back to his cell."

"No! Uncle!" Kili yelled. Thorin tried to fight it, but was too weak. Most of his body was numb and going limb. The last thing he heard was his nephews screaming his name before he lost consciousness.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin woke up screaming. He looked around panicked to see Oin knelling next to him. Thorin instantly felt great pain in face, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Thorin closed eyes, wishing it was all a dream.

Oin placed a wet rag on Thorin's injured face. He wanted to ask what happened, but didn't. "I need to get out of here Oin, I need to…I need to save them." Thorin's voice was shaking and he sounded like he was about cry. Oin had not heard such distress from Thorin since Frerin died. Whatever happened to Thorin outside the cell must have been horrible.

"Perhaps I can help with that," a voice came from outside the cell. Thorin and Oin looked up to see a man in armor standing outside their cell. It was man Thorin recognized, but he didn't know his name. He knew he was one of Lycyn guards, before Caruryn came into power. He talked in a hustled voice afraid to be heard by someone other than the dwarfs, "Thorin, there are still some of us who are loyal to Lycyn and in turn you. As we speak my fellow guards and the men of the village are gathering together in secret to over throw Caruryn and free you dwarfs from the mines."

"Why?" Thorin couldn't help but asks.

The man smiled a sad smile, "do you know at first we all hated you? We cursed out Lycyn for letting your kind into our peaceful village. Yet, Lycyn always spoke so highly of you Thorin, of your dwarfs. He always talked about peace, which I never understood what he meant till now. Thorin, you and the dwarfs are a part of the village. We are…friends if you will. We will not stand by as you are chained up and enslaved."

Thorin didn't know what to say. He thought about Dale and the men of the lake. He thought of Girion and how him and Thorin's grandfather worked together to benefit both Dale and Erebor. "Thank you."

The man sighed, "Caruryn is a cruel man even to his fellow man. He has taken people from their homes and focusing them to give him everything they own. There is no mercy in him, he must be stopped." He paused for a moment, "his greed and pride blinds him and I don't think he will ever get out of it. We will stop him." The man looked around hearing a noise. "I must go now. The next time I come around be ready to leave and to fight. We must take the mine first! There are many guards there, but we must over take them and free your people! Till I return Thorin, sit tight, and good luck." The man went to leave.

"Wait!" Thorin called out in a hustled voice. "My nephews…Fili and Kili can you…," Thorin tampered off.

"I will watch them, keep them safe."

Thorin glanced over at Oin, "also in the mine, there is a dwarf named Gloin and his wife could you also…?"

The man nodded, "I may not be able to enter the mine, but I will try. Farewell." The man left without another word.

**My own little headcannon for this story was always that the people from the village came to fight in the Battle of the Five Armies with Thorin.**

**Also, is bad that I really enjoyed writing this chapter…oops. The thrilling conclusion in the next chapter! Please Review and have a nice day! **


End file.
